L'antre du temps
by Megan Wells
Summary: (Post 2x18) Le jour où Emma entre par effraction dans la boutique de Gold afin de trouver la lampe magique d'Aladdin, elle découvre un étrange bol rempli de billes de couleurs. Elle l'emporte avec elle sans savoir que cet objet va changer à jamais son destin et celui d'un certain pirate. Avec en arrière plan l'histoire d'Aladdin et des habitants de Storybrooke. Captain Swan
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour. Ceci est ma première fiction sur Once Upon A Time. Je suis totalement folle de commencer à l'écrire alors que mes examens approchent mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne sais pas quand je la finirai, sâchez simplement que les grandes lignes de cette histoire ont été écrites avant le 2x19 qui sort ce soir, Alléluia :D et qu'il ne vous faudra pas vous étonner des divergeances avec les prochains épisodes. Je tenais à préciser également que mêmes pour les personnes n'appréciant pas ce couple, mon histoire est vraiment une suite du 2x18 et on peut retrouver d'autres histoires passionnantes (Bonjour Aladdin) donc avant de fermer votre page en faisant POUAAAAH CAPTAIN SWAN, JE SUIS SWANFIRE MOI, essayez de la lire :D Bonne lecture

**Titre:** L'antre du temps  
**Auteur:** Megan Wells  
**Pairing:** Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Hook), Monsieur Gold/Lacey, Blanche/David (et peut-être quelques surprises)  
**Rating:** T (peut éventuellement être changé plus tard)  
**Disclaimer:** Si la série m'appartenait, Emma et Hook seraient déjà ensembles depuis longtemps. Et j'aurai tué Henri (pas taper! XD) Mégara est ma propriété (Héhé) L'histoire d'Aladdin appartient à Disney (si mes souvenirs sont bons)  
**Résumé:** (Après le 2x18) Le jour où Emma entre par effraction dans la boutique de Gold afin de trouver la lampe magique d'Aladdin, elle découvre un étrange bol rempli de billes de couleurs. Elle l'emporte avec elle sans savoir que cet objet va changer à jamais son destin et celui d'un certain pirate. Avec en arrière plan l'histoire d'Aladdin et des habitants de Storybrooke.

* * *

**Chapitre I**

La boutique de monsieur Gold avait désespérément besoin d'un bon nettoyage de printemps. Partout s'entassait des objets insolites semblant venir des quatre coins du monde, ce qui ne l'étonnerait pas le moins du monde venant de lui. Emma poussa un soupire dépité et regarda à l'intérieur d'un bol en verre semblant contenir des yeux d'un quelconque animal non-identifié. Heureusement, il s'avéra que ce n'était que des billes très étranges d'une couleur bleuâtre. Elle secoua doucement la tête, se trouvant particulièrement stupide. Néanmoins, avec cet endroit, elle devait se méfier en permanence. On ne savait jamais sur quoi on pouvait tomber dans cette boutique.

- Mademoiselle Swan, l'apostropha soudainement une voix venant de l'entrée du magasin. Que faites-vous ici?

La femme blonde sursauta violemment avant de se retourner vers le propriétaire de la boutique qu'elle avait fouillé vainement de fond en comble sans réussir à trouver l'objet qu'elle cherchait. Elle savait bien que Henry ne parviendrait pas à retenir monsieur Gold bien longtemps en lui posant toutes sorte de questions invraisemblables, mais elle aurait espérer avoir un peu plus de temps avant de se faire découvrir en fâcheuse posture. Elle allait reposer le bol sur son étagère quand Gold l'arrêta brusquement :

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Et… donnez-moi cet objet!

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de lui tendre le bocal. Il s'en saisit religieusement avant de le tourner dans tous les sens. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur une vieille chaise en paille recouverte de poussière en attendant patiemment qu'il ait finit de contempler cet ustensile comme la huitième merveille du monde. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il le reposa sur le comptoir et se tourna vers elle. Elle redressa aussitôt le dos, comme une petite fille prise en faute en se flagellant mentalement.

- Que faites-vous dans ma boutique, la questionna Rumplestiltskin d'un ton menaçant. Que cherchiez-vous?

Emma tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux et rajusta machinalement sa veste en cuir. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête alors qu'elle cherchait sans résultat une excuse pouvant sembler crédule. Cela pouvait sembler stupide mais elle n'avait pas envie de passer pour une fillette aux yeux de la personne la plus puissante de la ville. Et elle était certaine qu'une fois qu'elle lui aurait dévoilé la raison de son infraction, il ne la regarderait plus la même chose qu'auparavant.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, je vérifiai juste que vous n'ayez pas le moindre objet pouvant blesser des personnes innocentes.

- Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, shérif, grommela l'homme. Vous comme moi savez que vous n'êtes pas venue pour des broutilles. Vous recherchez quelque chose de particulier. Peut-être pourrais-vous aider?

Elle rougit violemment avant de baisser les yeux vers le plancher, cherchant un échappatoire. Elle savait dès le début qu'entrer comme une voleuse dans sa boutique ne lui apporterait que des ennuis. Mais elle s'était laissée emporter dans les délires d'Henry. Ce dernier s'était plongé dans son livre de contes de fées durant des heures d'un air émerveillé avant de la supplier d'entrer par effraction dans le magasin de Gold afin d'y dérober un objet précieux.

- Je cherchai…. Elle hésita quelques instants avant de terminer sa phrase. J'étais à la recherche de la lampe magique d'Aladdin.

Rumplestiltskin la dévisagea un instant, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire, un rire sec et moqueur. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de contrôler son hilarité, mais y renonçant après avoir croisé le regard à la fois curieux et en colère. Après quelques minutes, il essuya les larmes ayant coulé au creux de ses joues et prit une grande inspiration:

- Shérif Swan, je vous croyais plus mature que cela, ricana-t-il. La lampe d'Aladdin n'est qu'un mythe, une simple histoire pour endormir les enfants le soir.

- Blanche Neige et les sept nains, Cendrillon, la Belle et la Bête sont des conte également. Et, pourtant, j'ai croisé leur représentant à Storybrooke. On m'a toujours dit que les fées n'existaient, cependant, j'en ai vu une jeter de la poussière de fées sur une méchante reine. Osez me dire qu'Aladdin n'existe pas, maintenant!

Elle termina sa tirade d'un air enflammé, emportée par son discours libérateur. Elle mettait enfin des mots sur les troubles qui l'habitaient. Au fond d'elle, son cerveau lui hurlait de ne pas croire à toutes ces phénomènes magiques auxquels elle avait assisté. Mais quelque chose en son cœur lui murmurait que c'était naturel, qu'elle devait l'accepter.

- Vous avez raison, mademoiselle, se décida finalement Gold à lui répondre. Aladdin possède bien un équivalent dans nos contes de fées, comme vous avez pu le constater dans le livre d'Henry. Néanmoins, je ne possède pas la miraculeuse lampe de ce conte. Et même si je la possédai, n'oublier pas qu'aussi puissante que vous soyez, la magie vient toujours avec un prix.

Il esquiva un rictus agacé, la suppliant mentalement de ne pas remarquer qu'il lui mentait effrontément. Ce n'était même pas un mensonge, Aladdin avait véritablement existé dans un lointain royaume, de même que sa princesse prénommée Jasmine, forte charmante à vrai dire. De même que le génie de la lampe, n'étant autre que l'ex-rédacteur du Mirror: Sidney White. Quant à la lampe magique, elle était dans sa boutique, il était étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas trouvée. (1) Elle aurait du être plus méticuleuse et l'aurait facilement découverte.

La blonde en question haussa un sourcil en fixant l'homme lui faisant face, s'appuyant légèrement contre son comptoir. Ce dernier semblait manifestement nerveux, il ne cessait de faire tourner une théière dans sa main, plongé dans de profondes réflexions l'absorbant totalement. Du côté des pensées d'Emma, tout se bousculait dans sa tête, la rendant à moitié folle. La honte, la déception, la curiosité se bousculaient, s'entrechoquait dans une cacophonie désagréable.

Monsieur Gold termina par reposer sa théière et lui adressa un rictus pouvant difficilement passer pour un sourire. Emma afficha une moue penaude, certaine que cette humiliante histoire allait ressortir un jour et qu'elle se couvrirait de honte sans aucun doute. Ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine était que son fils serait certainement déçu de l'échec de son expédition et elle détestait au plus haut point cette moue qui venait se jucher sur ses lèvres quand il était malheureux. Son fils était la lumière de sa vie, la seule chose l'empêchant de s'enfuir de cette ville aussi vite que l'éclair.

- Je crois que vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, dit le vieil homme avant de partir d'un pas chancelant vers l'arrière-boutique, oubliant le mystérieux objet qu'Emma avait trouvé.

Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle allait pousser la porte en bois, son regard fut attiré par le bol étrange qu'elle avait découvert durant sa recherche. Elle revient sur ses pas, priant pour que le plancher ne craque pas et l'attrapa prestement avant de sortir en hâte de la boutique, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle rejoint sa fidèle voiture dans laquelle elle se laissa tomber lourdement avant de mettre le contact en marche. Elle posa le récipient sur le siège passager, et prit la route afin d'annoncer à son fils que cette mystérieuse lampe n'existait pas.

* * *

Aladdin avait toujours détesté sa vie, depuis sa naissance, son père l'avait entouré de mille et un tapis. Il avait grandi entouré de couleurs pétantes, dormi sur un sol mou avec un unique tapis comme couverture alors que la boutique familiale croulait sous le nombre de tapis. Son géniteur avait voulu que ses enfants soient élevés à la dure, comprennent ce que signifiait ne pas manger à leur faim pour qu'ils apprécient davantage le goût de la nourriture, la maigre qu'ils pouvaient se permettre d'acheter quand un de leur tapis vieillot était miraculeusement vendu.

Il haïssait les tapis, il les arborait. Que se soit leur texture si désagréable au toucher, que se soit leur tissage difficile et extrêmement long. Le plus déplaisent dans tout cela était sans doute le fait qu'ils en vendent si peu malgré la richesse de l'ouvrage. Son père tenait son savoir de son père qui avait été formé par l'un des meilleurs tapissiers du monde et ses ouvrages bien que de mauvaise qualité, étaient composés de motifs extraordinaires. Le problème venait sans doute du fait qu'ils habitaient dans un minuscule village peuplé de trois cents âmes possédant toutes un tapis. Cependant son père s'échinait encore à en fabriquer, argumentant sans conviction qu'un jour un riche marchand passerait dans leur ville et leur achèterait toute la production. Ce jour-là, leur promettait-il, ils n'auraient plus jamais faim. Mais jamais personne n'était passé.

Aladdin avait tenté en vain de le faire changer d'avis, son père était plus borné qu'un mulet capricieux. Il avait beau le supplier de penser à sa fille qui ne trouverait jamais de mari s'il elle n'avait pas une dote convenable, son père refusait obstinément de changer de métier, les laissant lui, sa mère et Mégara dans la misère totale. Mégara était sans aucun doute celle qui supportait le moins cette horrible situation, se faisant éviter par les quelques filles de son âge du hameau qui la considérait comme une moins que rien.

Aladdin quant à lui n'avait aucun amis, passait ses journées enfermés dans la boutique poussiéreuse à filer encore de la laine dure comme de la pierre. Son père vérifiait parfois son ouvrage, mais préférait noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, tentant vainement d'oublier la ruine et le déshonneur qu'il apportait au village en ne faisant rien d'utile pour la communauté.

Tout ce que le jeune homme savait de sa mère tenait en quelques phrases qu'il avait parfois entendues sur le marché, murmurées sur son passage. Elle s'appelait Astoria et était l'unique enfant du chef du village. Elle s'était mariée avec son père et les deux avaient vécu heureux durant quelques années. Il se racontait néanmoins qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de son mariage et avait passé un pacte avec une créature diabolique qui l'avait enlevé sans préavis, laissant derrière elle deux enfants âgés de cinq et sept ans. Elle avait été retrouvée peu après en bordure du village, dans un piteux état, hurlant des insultes absurdes. Depuis ce jour, elle restait murée dans le silence, enfermée dans l'arrière-boutique par son père qui l'empêchait de les voir.

Aladdin avait très peu de souvenirs de celle qui fût un jour sa mère, seul quelques brides ressurgissaient parfois de son cerveau. Il se rappelait de son visage car son père lui avait toujours dit que Mégara était le portrait craché de son épouse. Il savait qu'elle plissait toujours le nez quand elle réfléchissait et il était pratiquement certain de l'odeur amère qu'elle transportait éternellement dans son sillage, mais c'était tout. Il avait passé des années à la haïr en silence, la maudissant de s'être laissée enlever en les abandonnant puis d'être revenue à l'état d'un être sans vie. Puis il avait grandi et avait compris que le véritable problème était son père et la déchéance totale qu'était la vie à ses côtés. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, parvenir à échapper à son emprise et recommencer une autre vie, et il était certain qu'un jour, son rêve se réaliserait, il lui suffisait juste d'être patient.

* * *

Killian Jones inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais en sortant du port après avoir passé une nuit fort peu reposante dans son navire. Il avait été réveillé de bonne heure par des mouettes hurlant à la mort et n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil qui lui faisait défaut ces derniers temps. En effet, ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars terrifiants qui le laissait pantelant et tremblant comme un gosse au réveil. Il ne parvenait jamais à se souvenir du contenu de ses derniers, ce qui l'effrayait au plus haut point. Comment un pirate si sûr de lui pouvait-il trembler devant de simples songes que lui envoyait sournoisement son subconscient? Il aurait aimé avoir une solution.

Il remonta le col de sa veste en cuir, se rappelant avec délectation la sensation l'ayant envahi la première fois qu'il l'avait enfilé. Le tissu doux avait glissé sur ses bras nus, épousant son corps comme une seconde peau. Il avait alors compris la fascination des gens de ce monde pour ce matériau si différent des matières auquel il était auparavant habitué. Il glissait sur la peau, s'y adaptant parfaitement. De plus, il était léger comme de la soie. Un véritable paradis. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir fait quelques emplettes. Son habillement de tous les jours formait un contraste frappant avec les vêtements des habitants de ce monde. Maintenant, il se fondait dans la masse des personnes peuplant Storybrooke.

Il esquiva un sourire avant de se diriger d'un pas conquérant vers le centre de la ville. Il savait qu'il ne serait certainement pas bien reçu par les habitants de cette ville, mais il ne pouvait déloger à sa tâche. Il y a certaines choses que même le plus séduisant capitaine était obligé de faire. Et cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus en retarder l'échéance. Il n'avait plus le choix: il devait absolument s'acheter de quoi se sustenter.

* * *

Emma avait toujours adoré son fils, elle devait cependant admettre que certaines de ses réactions étaient parfois exagérées. Il lui semblait toujours dans ces cas-là qu'elle se comportait comme une mauvaise mère, et elle ne pouvait s'enlever cette sensation de sa tête blonde. Henri était un enfant adorable, mais comme tout enfant, il faisait parfois des caprices idiots. La lampe magique en faisait partie.

- Je ne comprend pas, se lamentait-il d'une voix désespérée, semblant au bord des larmes. Le livre en parle pourtant. Je n'ai pas encore terminé de lire l'histoire d'Aladdin, car elle est énorme. Mais j'ai déjà appris certaines choses intéressantes. Elle devrait être chez monsieur Gold!

- Henri, le réprimanda la jeune mère, exaspérée. Nous ne savons même pas s'il était dans le même royaume que les personnages de contes de fées qui sont à Storybrooke. Peut-être était-il dans un autre royaume, celui d'Aurora et de Mulan, par exemple.

En prononçant ses mots, Emma sentit un étau lui enserrer son cœur. Elle se rappelait de son voyage dans cet autre monde comme si cela s'était produit la veille, alors que cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait sauté dans le portail avec Mary… sa mère. Malgré le peu de temps passé en compagnie de Mulan et d'Aurora, elle s'était plus attachée à elles qu'elle le pensait. Ces deux femmes avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et avaient su demeurer fortes et poursuivre leur quête sans trop s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Elles leur avaient été d'une grande aide et Emma espérait de tout cœur qu'où elles se trouvent, elles soient heureuses.

Penser à son voyage là-bas la ramenait facilement au sujet que son cerveau ramenait sans cesse sur le tapis: Killian Jones, mieux connu sous le nom du capitaine Hook. Cet homme demeurait un mystère pour elle. Une énigme qu'elle ne parvenait pas à résoudre. Elle ne comptait plus les heures où elle s'était torturée pour saisir ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de sa personnalité. En vain. Il lui échappait encore et toujours.

- Ce n'est pas sûr, grommela encore son fils avant de se replonger dans son épais livre, lui signifiant par là que leur conversation était terminée.

Elle hocha la tête avant de quitter rapidement la pièce. Depuis leur aventure, il s'éloignait lentement d'elle. Elle avait pensé naïvement que tout redeviendrait comme avant mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. La jeune femme avait l'impression persistante qu'il continuait à lui en vouloir énormément même s'il tentait de le dissimuler derrière un sourire sonnant étonnamment faux. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdu une part de lui.

* * *

Monsieur Gold fouillait tous les coins de sa boutique, tentant inutilement de remettre la main sur le précieux objet qu'il avait perdu. Il ne pouvait croire en sa propre malchance: Depuis des années, il recherchait cet objet sans succès et voilà qu'Emma débarquait dans sa boutique dans l'intention de le voler et le découvrait mystérieusement.

Heureusement, il l'avait empêché de toucher au précieux objet et l'avait éloigné d'elle. Mais après, elle l'avait assommé de paroles ayant trait à sa lampe magique soigneusement dissimulée et quand il avait rejoint l'arrière boutique sans penser à emporter sa trouvaille avec lui. Il ignorait comment la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant avait réussi à le faire apparaitre alors qu'il s'y essayait depuis des années sans le moindre résultat. Il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle possédait de la magie en elle, même si elle le réfutait sans cesse. Elle était puissante.

Serais-ce possible que sa magie ait enclenché un mécanisme ingénieux et permis à son merveilleux bol et son contenu de refaire surface? Et peut-être que quand elle avait déserté la boutique, le bol avait reprit sa place d'origine et avait disparu inexplicablement. Cela serait tout à fait vraisemblable.

Il commença à penser comment il s'était trouvé en possession de cet objet fantastique. Malgré les années passées depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Aladdin, il se rappelait sans problème son visage effronté et volontaire, ainsi que les marchés qu'il avait passés avec lui.

- Aladdin, murmura-t-il d'une voix douceâtre.

* * *

Aladdin était à présent âgé de seize ans. Sa sœur Mégara, sa cadette de deux ans, avait miraculeusement réussi à trouver un travail dans l'unique boulangerie du village. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la boulangère s'était prise d'amitié pour sa sœur quand elle l'avait vu tirer de l'eau du puits avec difficulté et l'avait abordée. Elle lui avait proposé un poste que cette dernière s'était empressée d'accepter.

Il revoyait encore les yeux flamboyants de Mégara alors qu'elle s'était violemment dressée contre leur père qui refusait qu'elle travaille ailleurs que dans sa misérable et poussiéreuse boutique. Il avait sans hésité prit sa défense et à eux deux, ils avaient vaincu leur père. Ce dernier avait cédé où bout d'innombrables conciliabules en haussant les épaules et quittant la pièce en tapant des pieds, sans doute pour aller gaspiller leurs dernières pièces afin de se remplir le gosier de bière bon marché.

Depuis deux semaines, Mégara se levait à l'aurore afin d'aller pétrir la patte pour nourrir le village. Les gens semblaient plus enclins à échanger quelques mots avec elle maintenant qu'elle avait une place dans leur petite communauté. Quant à lui, il continuait inlassablement à tisser des tapis que nul n'achèterait. Il aurait aimé imiter sa cadette, ouvrir ses ailes et s'enfuir de la maison, comme un oiseau. Cependant, il ne savait rien faire de ses deux mains, il passait ses journées cloitré dans la petite boutique. Les rares fois où il pointait le bout de son nez dehors, c'était pour aller chercher de l'eau au puits ou raccompagner sa sœur à la maison. Car malgré son jeune âge, Mégara était d'une beauté exquise et attirait de nombreux regards.

Il observa la rue, l'obscurité qui s'y installait peu à peu puis se hâta afin de la rejoindre au plus vite. Quand il arriva finalement, essoufflé, il la chercha un instant avant de repérer un petit attroupement dans un coin de la place commune. Il s'en approcha, se demandant ce qui se déroulait pour attirer la populace. Finalement, il réussit à en comprendre la raison : le rassemblement cachait en son centre deux personnes se battant comme des furies. Les coups pleuvaient sans retenue. Il fixa un instant les participants sans y accorder beaucoup d'importance, les bagarres étaient monnaie courante par ici, avant de reconnaitre la longue masse de cheveux bruns de Mégara et une tignasse blonde.

Il resta quelques instants abasourdis, se demandant ce qui était passé par la tête de sa sœur pour se donner ainsi en spectacle, avant de fendre la foule et de se placer au milieu des deux jeunes femmes. Il ceintura Mégara et la tira en arrière alors qu'elle allait frapper une fois de plus la blonde et la maintient violemment contre lui alors qu'elle le martelait de ses petits poings en lui criant de la relâcher.

- Lâche-la, rugit l'autre fille. J'ai un compte à régler avec cette catin de bas-étage dont le père est trop faible et l'a laissé s'enfuir lâchement, préférant ses stupides tapis. Et dont la mère n'est qu'une vieille folle dépravée.

Aladdin la fixa, abasourdi par l'insulte contenue dans ces paroles. Jamais personne n'avait traité son père de lâche et sa mère de folle. Les paroles tournaient en boucle dans son esprit, le tourmentant. Les mots résonnaient encore à ses tempes, lui susurrant des insultes.

_Folle_

_Lâche_

Il finit par attirer sa sœur loin de la bagarre et ils rentrèrent à la maison sans prononcer un seul mot. Aladdin n'avait pas envie de parler, tourmenté par les paroles prononcées avec tant de haine. Il refusait de devenir comme cet homme faible et pleutre qui lui servait de géniteur. Il se promit qu'il ne serait jamais comme lui, quitte à passer un pacte avec les plus ignobles démons du monde.

* * *

Killian Jones avait beau avoir adopté des vêtements normaux, il ne cessait pour autant d'attirer les regards. Les habitants de cette petite ville l'observaient avec mépris, semblant le juger à chacun de ses pas. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde était sorti afin de le fixer et de l'accuser en silence. Il savait très bien qu'il était considéré comme un traître, ayant amené Cora à Storybrooke, répandant parmi eux les démons de la souffrance. Il avait appris depuis ses premières minutes d'existence qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer la moindre faiblesse envers qui que se soit. Alors il se contenta de relever un peu davantage la tête et de se bifurquer dans une rue adjacente, cherchant un magasin offrant de quoi manger.

Les premiers temps avaient été terriblement difficiles pour lui: quand il avait tenté de voler de la nourriture, il avait été réprimandé comme un gosse après avoir oser accomplir ce "terrible méfait" Il entendait encore ces mots méprisants sortir de la bouche du vendeur qu'il avait manqué d'agresser devant tant d'irrespect. Heureusement, ce dernier n'était pas au courant des rumeurs courant sur son compte et lui avait expliqué en détail les principes de ce monde fort différent de ceux auxquels il était habitué. Il en avait saisi les principes de base, néanmoins certaines choses restaient un grand mystère pour lui. Comme cette électrikité, une sorte de magie permettant de faire fonctionner des appareils étranges produisant de la lumière. Il n'en avait pas besoin, possédant un bateau parfaitement équipé de bougeoirs et de lampe à huile. Cependant, il devait bien parfois en sortir pour certains besoins naturels, et dans l'entrepôt où il se rendait, tout fonctionnait avec cette magie.

Il soupira un instant, pensant à quel point ce monde recelait de surprises avant de se concentrer sur sa quête principale : trouver de quoi manger. Il inspecta la rue autour de lui et remarqua une devanture parlant de pain. La boutique trônait au bout de l'avenue, se dressant fièrement. Il avança dans sa direction, déchiffrant le nom sur la devanture : Country Bread (2), promettant du pain frais chaque jour. Il en salivait d'avance de penser à quelque chose de consistant à se mettre sous la dent.

Il s'en approcha lentement avant de pousser la porte en affichant le sourire étincelant et faux qu'il affichait afin de faire bonne impression. Une petite clochette claironna alors qu'il entrait. Il sentit une délicieuse odeur lui flotter au visage alors qu'il inspirait à pleins poumons en fermant les yeux. Et quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard, il capta un autre parfum exquis. Il se concentra, essayant de se rappeler où il avait déjà senti cette flagrance. Une image lui arriva en tête: lui en-haut du haricot, empêcher de déclencher un piège.

- Emma, murmura-t-il en ouvrant les yeux et rencontra ceux de la blonde semblant interloquée accompagnée de son fils.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre :D Alors votre avis? Je recherche une bêta connaissant bien l'univers de OUAT, si cela vous tentes, n'hésitez pas à me contacter :)

Mine de rien, j'ai dû faire de longues recherches afin de rendre mon histoire la plus vraisemblable. Que se soit au niveau du conte d'Aladdin qu'on découvrira plus en détail dans les prochains chapitres, ou au niveau du comportement des personnages. L'histoire d'Aladdin sera un mélange de la version de Disney, de la version du conte originale ainsi que de ma propre imagination. La moindre des choses serait de me laisser un avis, même une simple phrase. Cela fait toujours plaisir.

(1) On peut apercevoir dans un épisode de Once Upon A Time une lampe ressemblant à celle du génie dans sa boutique. Pour moi, il s'agit également de celle d'Aladdin un peu vieillie par le temps.

(2) On peut apercevoir cette devanture dans plusieurs des épisodes de la saison une de OUAT ainsi que dans les bonus DVD. En résumé, le commerçant qui tient le magasin a été contacté pour que sa façade apparaisse dans OUAT et il a accepté. Par conséquent, je présume que la boutique existe réellement à Storybrooke et pas uniquement à Steveston (ville qui sert de décors à Storybrooke)

A bientôt :D (du moins, j'espère)

Megan Wells


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! **En ce magnifique jour, je vous livre le chapitre deux. J'ai énormément eu de difficultés à l'écrire mais j'ose espérer qu'il vous plaira. Si vous remarquez des fautes d'orthographe/de concordance des temps, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :) Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est vos avis enthousiastes qui m'ont poussée à écrire la suite :D

**Titre:** L'antre du temps  
**Auteur:** Megan Wells  
**Pairing:** Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Hook)  
**Rating:** T (peut éventuellement être changé plus tard)  
**Disclaimer:** Si la série m'appartenait, Emma et Hook seraient déjà ensembles depuis longtemps. Et j'aurai tué Henry (pas taper! XD) Mégara est ma propriété (Héhé) L'histoire d'Aladdin appartient à Disney (si mes souvenirs sont bons)  
**Résumé:** (Après le 2x18) Le jour où Emma entre par effraction dans la boutique de Gold afin de trouver la lampe magique d'Aladdin, elle découvre un étrange bol rempli de billes de couleurs. Elle l'emporte avec elle sans savoir que cet objet va changer à jamais son destin et celui d'un certain pirate. Avec en arrière plan l'histoire d'Aladdin et des habitants de Storybrooke.

**Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture **

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Kathryn serra amoureusement la main de l'homme l'accompagnant, lui adressant un sourire éblouissant. Depuis que la malédiction avait été rompue, tous ses souvenirs étaient revenus, et avec eux, l'image de cet homme magnifique qu'elle avait tendrement aimé. Elle s'était alors rappelé sa scène dans l'école de Mary-Margaret, cette époque où elle avait découvert les cachotteries de ces deux là et avait réglé son compte à la femme d'une gifle bien méritée. Le souvenir dans son ensemble lui était désagréable, seul un instant lui importait réellement. Cet instant où elle avait heurté un homme, avait entendu une voix légèrement rauque et avait eu l'impression de le connaitre. Puis tout s'était évaporé et elle avait cru avoir rêvé.

Cependant, maintenant elle connaissait la vérité qui lui avait paru au premier abord totalement inconcevable mais peu de temps après lui avait semblé des plus normale. Enfin, depuis qu'elle avait croisé par hasard son grand amour: Frederick. Il s'était écoulé un instant où aucun d'entre eux n'avait osé faire le moindre mouvement puis ils étaient tombés dans les bras de l'autre.

La vie n'avait été que bonheur. Elle avait emménagé avec lui immédiatement dans son petit appartement en bordure de la ville. Ils avaient rattrapés les années passées en passant des heures à discuter dans leur lit moelleux en se fixant amoureusement. Kathryn avait alors appris que son nom à Storybrooke était Jim, et qu'il exerçait la profession de professeur de gymnastique (1) dans le collège de Storybrooke. Ils avaient longuement parlé de leurs inspirations, de leurs rêves et de toutes ses choses si insignifiantes mais leur semblant passionnante à mesure qu'ils se redécouvraient mutuellement.

A présent, ils menaient la vie d'un couple parfait, pensa-t-elle alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers chez Granny. Elle mourrait d'envie de manger ces délicieuses lasagnes dont Granny avait le secret. De plus, elle avait longuement discuté avec Ashley, la jeune femme travaillant comme femme de chambre, et après de longues conversations, elles avaient décidé de se retrouver au restaurant accompagnées de leurs maris respectifs afin de faire davantage connaissance.

Elle sourit à nouveau avant de pousser la porte du restaurant, se cramponnant toujours au bras de son mari. Elle avisa une table où Ashley ainsi que son compagnon Sean étaient attablés. Elle les salua d'un geste de la main avant de s'asseoir élégamment. La discussion s'engagea rapidement, tournant autour de l'enfant d'Ashley, une gamine adorale selon les dires de ses parents.

- Et elle a prononcé ses premiers mots, déclara Sean d'un air ravi. Elle a tendu ses petites mains potelées vers moi et m'a appelé papa.

- C'est fantastique! s'exclama Kathryn en se tournant vers Frederick, échangeant un long regard avec lui.

- Nous allons nous marier, déclara ce dernier en souriant amoureusement à sa promise. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé une date, mais cela ne devrait pas tarder. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de célébrer nos épousailles au pays enchanté avant que la malédiction ne frappe.

Quelques heures plus tard, en sortant du restaurant, ils aperçurent monsieur Gold marcher d'un pas précipité vers l'hôpital, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Ils s'interrogèrent un instant du regard avant de décidé de ne pas y prêter attention, cet homme était connu pour ses nombreux instants de folie après tout. Ils s'enlacèrent amoureusement avant de se diriger vers leur appartement.

* * *

Emma haussa un sourcil en regardant le pirate. Ce dernier semblait totalement dépaysé, avec sa veste de cuir noir bon marché. Il avait sans doute dû la trouver dans une quelconque friperie de Storybrooke. L'aspect étrange de cette affaire était sans doute de savoir comment il avait pu trouver l'argent pour l'acheter. Il avait sans doute dû voler l'argent à un passant en le menaçant. Cela serait tout à fait lui de faire une chose pareille.

- Hook, dit-elle d'une voix froide en dévisageant le pirate.

Son regard le parcouru, cherchant son crochet. Il l'avait toujours, accroché à son moignon de bras. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait encore à Storybrooke alors qu'il pouvait quitter la ville sans perdre la mémoire. Il aurait mieux fallu qu'il parte, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Rester dans cette cité ne lui assurait pas une espérance de vie très longue.

- Emma, soupira de nouveau Killian. Je suis ravi de te revoir en aussi bonne forme.

La blonde réprima une envie violente de le frapper. Elle savait bien qu'elle affichait d'énormes cernes, qu'elle avait oublié de se coiffer les cheveux ce matin, perdue dans de profondes réflexions et qu'elle ne s'était pas maquillée depuis une éternité. En somme, elle devait ressembler à un vieil épouvantail.

- Hook, que fais-tu encore en ville? le questionna-t-elle. Où loges-tu?

- Je vois qu'être loin de moi ne te réussis pas, rétorqua aussitôt le pirate. Nous nous sommes croisés depuis à peine deux minutes et tu veux déjà que nous allions chez moi. Plutôt rapide. J'aime ça.

- Hook! s'indigna Emma en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le bras violemment. Ne parle pas comme ça devant Henry. Et jamais, je ne vous accompagnerai dans votre logement dans un quelconque but…

- Allons donc prendre un verre, _darling_!

La première chose auquel pensa Emma était que ce capitaine n'avait pas terminé de lui causer du tort. La seconde était que boire un verre en sa compagnie l'empêcherait de terrifier d'autres personnes de cette ville et lui permettrait de collecter des informations sur lui. En résumé, cela serait une bonne chose et exactement dans les cordes son travail de shérif. Il n'y avait absolument aucune autre raison pour qu'elle soit tentée de partager un verre avec lui.

- Henry, se décida-t-elle finalement en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Je vais aller avec Hook dans l'appartement de Mary… ma mère. Si tu la croises, préviens-là que nous y serons pour un long moment. Va chez Granny pour rejoindre Ruby, elle s'occupera de toi.

Killian Jones ne pût empêcher de laisser un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Même si les paroles n'avaient aucuns sous-entendus pervers, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser de cette manière. Après tout, il était un homme et éprouvait des besoins comme les autres. Un appartement, sans personne pour les surveiller, un lit, et le reste. Néanmoins, quelque chose le dérangeait dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis des années, quelque chose le tourmentait au fond de sa conscience, s'agitant peu à peu. Il secoua la tête et revint à l'instant présent.

- Hook. Viens!

Ils quittèrent ensembles la boulangerie et partirent en direction de l'appartement de la mère d'Emma. En chemin, il ne cessa de quitter des yeux le paquet qu'elle tenait serré contre elle, d'où se dégageait une délicieuse odeur de croissant frais, malgré le fait qu'il soit plutôt l'heure de dîner. L'arôme exquis lui flottait sous le nez, mélangé au parfum que émanait de la jeune femme, le rendant tout simplement plus affamé qu'auparavant.

* * *

Aladdin jeta un coup d'œil par le judas de la porte. La cellule était sommairement meublée, avec plusieurs tapis devant servir de lit, un pot de chambre pour les besoins, un tabouret et une petite table en bois où était disposée une carafe d'eau. Assise à même le sol, sa mère chantonnait doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Il attrapa la clef qu'il avait subtilisé à son père quand ce dernier était parti se soûler, encore. Il attendait cette occasion depuis plusieurs semaines, depuis la bataille qui l'avait fortement ébranlé. Le jeune homme avait besoin de réponses, et qui de mieux placé que sa mère pour y répondre? Il entra la clef dans la serrure et déverrouilla la porte avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Maman? interrogea-t-il.

Cette dernière cessa aussitôt de chanter et leva ses grands yeux bruns vers lui. Elle l'observa intensément avant de se lever et de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Aladdin se laissa faire, interloqué de sa réaction. Finalement, elle le lâcha et il pût enfin la regarder à la lumière de la lampe à huile qu'il avait apporté. Il reconnu les traits fins du visage de sa sœur, malgré le fait que le temps ait altéré leur beauté. Les longs cheveux de sa mère étaient maintenant d'un gris argenté, semblant étinceler dans la lumière.

- Merci mon dieu, s'exclama Astoria avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur le sol meuble. J'ai espéré durant des années que tu aies enfin le courage de pousser cette porte. Que les dieux soient bénis.

Le jeune homme la regarda, s'interrogeant sur pourquoi elle était enfermée dans cette pièce alors qu'elle semblait en parfaite santé mentale. Se demandant également pourquoi son père avait toujours réussi à les empêcher de lui parler. Ce dernier refusait à tout prix de les laisser se voir, arguant que cela causerait du tort à Astoria.

- Depuis le temps que je rêvais de te serrer dans mes bras. Mégara n'est pas avec toi?

- En ce moment, elle travaille à la boulangerie du village. Elle ne rentrera pas avant la tombée de la nuit.

- Mon chéri, soupira sa mère les yeux pleins de larmes, avant d'enlever une petite chaîne en or de son cou et de lui la tendre. Prend cette chaîne et donne-la à ta sœur, de ma part.

- Je le ferais, maman. Je te le promet.

- Je dois absolument te parler de quelque chose d'important, déclara sa mère. La raison pour laquelle je suis enfermée dans cette pièce. Il s'agit d'une histoire dont j'aurai préféré que tu ne prennes jamais connaissance. Néanmoins, j'ai souvent entendu vos discussions entre ton père et toi. Je sais qu'avec Mégara, vous êtes condamnés à une vie sans avenir. Vous êtes enfermés par votre père sans aucune chance d'être heureux, juste comme moi.

- C'est donc pour cela que tu as fuis le village? lui demanda son fils. Comment as-tu fait?

- J'aspirai à une vie heureuse, cependant mon mari m'empêchait de quitter Agrabah. Je me suis alors souvenue d'une histoire que me racontait ma mère parlant d'un puissant sorcier nommé Rumplestiltskin. J'ai donc fait appel à lui afin m'aider. J'ai conclu un marché avec lui, je lui donnai quelque chose et en échange, il m'aidait à m'enfuir. Cependant, nous avons eu un désaccord et il m'a abandonné.

- Pourquoi t'as-t-il abandonnée? la questionna Aladdin, curieux d'en savoir davantage. Quel était ce désaccord?

- C'est difficile à en parler…

- Dis-moi! s'impatienta le jeune homme. Quel est l'objet que tu lui as promis en échange?

- Ce n'était pas un objet, répondit Astoria avec un pâle sourire. C'était une personne. C'était toi.

* * *

Henry traversa la rue, indifférent aux gens qu'il croisait. Il remarqua que les princesses Abigail et Cendrillon, accompagnées de leurs compagnons respectifs semblaient plongées dans une discussion passionnante. Il était heureux de constater que les deux femmes semblaient s'apprécier, malgré leurs caractères et leurs histoires très différentes. Il remarqua qu'ils fixaient l'hôpital mais n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qu'ils observaient. Puis ils reprirent leur route en riant joyeusement.

Henry se dirigea vers Granny et poussa la porte. Il s'accouda au bar, et commanda un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle à une serveuse. Une fois confortablement installé, il commença à chercher Ruby. Pourtant, elle n'était nulle part en vue. Il tenta de boire une gorgée mais se brula dès qu'il trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage.

- Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il en apercevant Granny. Vous savez où est passé Ruby?

- Non, bougonna cette dernière. Je ne l'ai pas vue depuis hier soir, je crains qu'elle ne soit encore restée avec son quelconque grand amour.

Henry acquiesça, réfléchissant que malgré le fait que la malédiction soit rompue, certaines personnes étaient toujours à la recherche de leur fin heureuse. Et Ruby n'était malheureusement pas la seule dans ce cas. Il pensait entre autre à sa mère, qui derrière ses sourires, cachait une âme blessée. Il n'était peut-être qu'un petit garçon, pourtant il avait bien compris qu'Emma n'appréciait pas la présence de son père à Storybrooke.

- Ruby, s'exclama-t-il en voyant la jeune femme pousser la porte de l'établissement. Où étais-tu passée?

Ruby lissa d'un geste brusque son chemisier légèrement froissé avant de se diriger vers lui. Elle s'assit en face de lui et ses commissures de bouche se relevèrent jusqu'à lui offrir un sourire éblouissant. Elle tritura un instant un bracelet doré semblant neuf avant de lui répondre:

- J'étais à l'hôpital avec… Belle. Je lui ai amené des muffins afin qu'elle se nourrisse un peu. Elle va bientôt pouvoir sortir de là.

- Est-ce qu'elle s'est rappelée qui elle était? Le fait de parler avec monsieur Gold l'a aidée?

- Henry, soupira Ruby en tortillant une mèche de ses longs cheveux. Elle est frappée d'amnésie, il va lui falloir du temps avant qu'elle ne retrouve la mémoire. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici sans Emma?

- Le capitaine Hook est en ville et elle l'a emmené dans notre appartement afin d'avoir une conversation. Elle m'a demandé de venir ici pour rester avec toi.

- Hook est en ville? l'interrogea-t-elle brusquement. Comment est-il rentré de New York?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il est peut-être venu en auto-stop.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en imaginant le capitaine Hook au bord de la route, secouant son crochet avec indignation en attendant qu'une personne ait pitié de lui et le prenne au bord de son véhicule. Cette personne le regretterait aussitôt, ils en étaient certains.

Henry observa Ruby de ses grands yeux pétillants alors que le rire la submergeait encore. Son col de chemise était descendu et il put remarquer sur son coup quelque chose ressemblant à une trace de piqure. Chose étonnante, cette dernière semblait infectée car elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre.

- Tu t'es fais quoi au cou? lui demanda-t-il avec toute l'innocence que caractérise un enfant.

Aussitôt la jeune femme remonta son col et esquiva un sourire gêné alors que ses joues prenaient la même couleur que celle de la piqure dans son cou.

- Ce n'est rien, je me suis fais piquer par un moustique.

Henry ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était peut-être qu'un autre tour de magie afin d'affaiblir le petit chaperon rouge. Néanmoins, il ne lui fit pas part de sa pensée et se retourna vers son délicieux breuvage ayant enfin refroidi.

* * *

- C'est charmant chez toi, remarqua Killian en poussant la porte en bois. Bien qu'un peu petit. Néanmoins, je vois de nombreux endroits où nous pourrions…

- Hook! Asseyez-vous. Nous avons à discuter. Je vais nous faire à boire.

- Nous en sommes revenus au vousoiement? remarqua aussitôt ce dernier. Chérie, je pensais que nous étions bien plus intimes que cela. Après tout, tu as déjà utilisé tes menottes avec moi, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire vicieux exprimant clairement le fond de sa pensée.

- Et tu les expérimenteras à nouveau si tu ne réponds pas à mes questions, s'énerva Emma.

Elle attrapa sauvagement deux tasses dans l'armoire et les posa brusquement sur la table. Elle se dirigea ensuite le réfrigérateur où elle chercha une brique de lait. Elle finit par se baisser et attrapa le lait disposé sur la plus basse rangée.

Hook sentit son sourire s'agrandir encore alors qu'il contemplait la jeune femme accroupie, lui offrant malgré elle une vue exceptionnelle sur une certaine partie de son anatomie moulée à merveille dans un jeans noir. Emma sentit un regard posé sur elle et sans se retourner, dit d'une voix dure:

- Hook! Arrête ça tout de suite!

- Tu vois, ce n'était pas difficile de me tutoyer à nouveau, justifia le pirate.

Emma se releva rapidement, sortit une casserole de l'armoire et entreprit de faire cuir du lait. Après quelques minutes, elle revint vers la table et versa le liquide chaud dans les tasses, offrant par la même occasion une vue merveilleuse dans son décolleté à un certain pirate qui devait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Il avala sa salive nerveusement pendant qu'elle rajoutait une poudre brune ressemblant à du café dans les tasses. Finalement elle poussa la tasse vers lui et guetta sa réaction.

Le pirate se saisit précautionneusement de la tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Aussitôt que le liquide entra en contact avec son palet, il poussa un glapissement de douleur et reposa précipitamment le gobelet.

- C'est chaud, glapit-il. Tu essaies de me tuer?

La première pensée d'Emma fût que cela lui aurait au moins permis de se débarrasser de lui et de résoudre un de ses problèmes. Mais ensuite, elle fût vraiment amusée par la réaction du pirate. On aurait dit un enfant de cinq ans ne sachant que faire. Et même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais devant lui, cela lui donnait un petit côté attendrissant. Elle sourit chaleureusement avant de lui expliquer:

- Je viens de le chauffer, c'est normal que se soit bouillant. Il faut attendre qu'il refroidisse avant de le boire. Sinon, tu peux souffler dessus pour le refroidir.

Ils attendirent un moment en silence, chacun soufflant sur son breuvage. En définitive, Killian se décida à ressayer de boire une gorgée. Cette fois, le jus était juste à la bonne température. Il réprima un gémissement de plaisir en le sentant couler délicatement dans sa gorge. C'était le plus divin nectar qu'il n'ait jamais gouté. Cependant, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait une saveur, un ingrédient manquant.

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers un placard. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à farfouiller dedans, ouvrant de temps en temps un bocal dans l'espoir de trouver l'ingrédient faisant défaut au breuvage. Au final, il trouva l'arôme parfaite. Il l'attrapa, regagna la table et en saupoudra consciencieusement sa boisson sous les yeux éberlués d'Emma.

- Voilà, c'est parfait, soupira-t-il en reprenant une gorgée. Comment s'appelle cet ingrédient magique?

- Ce n'est pas de la magie, lui expliqua la jeune femme toujours interloquée. C'est une épice que l'on ajoute dans un plat ou une boisson pour en relever le goût.

Elle se garda bien de lui montrer à quel point elle était surprise de son geste. Très peu de gens appréciaient ce condiment, surtout dans le chocolat chaud. Gens dont elle faisait partie. Et cela ferait trop plaisir  
au capitaine de voir qu'ils avaient un point commun. Pourtant, elle attira l'épice vers elle et en parsema son liquide à son tour en refusant de croiser le regard de son invité.

- Nous devons parler, dit finalement Emma.

* * *

Le docteur Whale rajusta d'un geste las sa veste et reboutonna sa chemise en soie. Il passa un coup de peigne rapide dans ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés avant de fermer la porte des toilettes des hommes où il avait passé sa pause.

En se rendant à l'accueil, il croisa Gold. Ce dernier lui adressa à peine un regard, le bouscula au passage avant de continuer sa route sans prêter attention à lui. Whale attendit un instant puis se décida à le suivre. Il ignorait pourquoi il agissait ainsi, mais le comportement étrange de cet homme ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance.

- Docteur Whale! l'interpella soudainement une voix dans son dos. Il est l'heure d'aller rendre visite à votre patiente de la chambre trois.

Ce cri attira l'attention de Gold qui se retourna soudainement. Il aperçut le docteur Whale et le foudroya du regard avant de reprendre sa route. L'homme hocha la tête avant de rejoindre l'interne qui l'avait appelé. Il aurait adoré suivre cet homme et découvrir pourquoi il semblait si stressé et absent. Cependant le devoir l'appelait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Rumplestiltskin qui s'engageait dans un autre couloir avant de se diriger vers la salle trois.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin s'engagea dans un autre couloir, sentant encore le regard du docteur Whale fixé sur son dos. Un sourire ironique naquit sur son visage. Il passa une main sur un mur, refusant de penser à sa douce Belle se trouvant quelque part dans cet hôpital, seule. La colère lui monta au visage alors qu'il revoyait comme dans un cauchemar sa douce s'écrouler dans ses bras. Puis plus tard, de la voir jeter sa tasse contre le mur, refusant de croire à leur amour. Il avait senti son cœur se déchirer en mille morceaux sans parvenir à les rattraper. Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas dévier de son chemin: il était ici dans un but bien précis.

- Monsieur, l'appela une infirmière. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici!

Il se retourna et la gratifia d'un sourire moqueur. Il sentit son effroi alors qu'elle réalisait à qui elle faisait face. Elle resta immobile durant quelques instants avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir en courant.

Il continua sa route avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en métal. Il composa un code et y entra rapidement, vérifiant que personne ne le remarque. Il descendit l'escalier, salua la personne de garde d'un geste de la tête. Cette dernière entortilla une mèche de ses cheveux crépus autour de son doigt avant de se replonger dans ses papiers.

Il attrapa les clefs posés au coin de son bureau et se dirigea vers une cellule qu'il déverrouilla, impatient de discuter avec la personne s'y trouvant. Il y entra, referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de s'asseoir sur l'unique banc de la pièce. Il déposa sa canne à ses pieds avant de se tourner vers l'occupant de la pièce.

- Bonjour Sidney

* * *

Alors, j'ai quelques petites précisions à apporter. Tout d'abord, au moment où le Chapelier fou va délivrer Belle dans l'épisode 22 de la saison une, on peut apercevoir une plaque au nom de . Il est donc logique que Sidney se trouve à cet endroit.

Ensuite, j'ai un problème avec Blanche et le Prince charmant. Je n'apprécie pas particulièrement d'écrire sur ce couple, donc pour le moment (mais ça peut changer) ce ne sont que des personnages d'arrière-plan. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on les verra quand même. Je déteste également Henri et Sidney et suis pourtant obligée de leurs donner une place importante dans mon histoire -'

Je déteste Henry, ce petit mec m'énerve au plus haut point. J'espère que cela ne se voit pas trop dans mes écrits. Certaines scènes vous paraissent sans importance? Faites attention aux petits détails! Et cela ne vous fait pas plaisir de revoir des personnages n'apparaissant jamais dans la série comme Ashley? :D

Je n'ai aucune idée de la date de publication du chapitre trois. Comprenez-moi, j'ai une vie en dehors de mon ordinateur et des examens qui approchent à grands pas. Je n'ai même pas encore tapé la première phrase du chapitre (c'est pour vous dire héhé) mais j'espère réussir à le terminer au même moment que la fin de la saison deux de OUAT.

(1) Dans l'épisode 13 nommé le chevalier d'Or, Kathryn heurte Frederick à un moment, alors qu'il porte un sac rempli de ballons de foot. J'en ai déduis qu'il est professeur de gym, chose confirmée par plusieurs wiki sur OUAT.

**Une petite review n'a jamais tué personne et me permet de m'améliorer, donc n'hésitez pas très chers lecteurs :D**

Megan Wells

Edit du 7 main 2013 : Je rajoute une petite note en bas de ce chapitre pour vous avouez que malgré que je shippe le Captain Swan, la scène entre Emma et Neal du 2x21 m'a brisé le coeur. Je travaille actuellement sur un OS Emma/Neal que je publierai peut-être ici ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! **Que dire, à part que je suis désolée de la si longue attente, et que ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter. En effet, mes examens se rapprochent à grands pas et m'empêchent d'écrire. Je vous livre néanmoins le chapitre trois aujourd'hui, il est tout chaud et tout frais et si certaines fautes m'ont échappé, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer. Je vous conseille de relire les deux premiers chapitres afin de vous replonger dans l'histoire, si vous avez la flemme, voici un court résumé des chapitres précédents :

Résumé chapitres un et deux : _Emma s'introduit chez monsieur Gold dans le but de voler la lampe magique d'Aladdin. Elle déclenche un méganisme magique et révèle des billes de couleur qu'elle emporte avec elle, billes que monsieur Gold semble déséspérement vouloir. Aladdin vit dans un petit village avec sa sœur et son père. Sa mère est folle et enfermée dans une pièce de sa maison. Leur famille est misérable. Il apprend que sa mère a passé un pacte avec Rumplestilskin pour s'échapper du village, échangeant sa liberté contre son fils, lui. Emma veut en savoir davantage sur le pirate et comment il est revenu à Storybrooke. Elle l'invite donc chez elle et lui annonce qu'ils doivent discuter sérieusement. Rumplestiltskin décide de se rendre dans la cellule de Sidney Glass, enfermée à l'asile sans que personne ne se souvienne de lui._

**Titre:** L'antre du temps  
**Auteur:** Megan Wells  
**Pairing:** Emma Swan/Killian Jones (Captain Hook)  
**Rating:** T (peut éventuellement être changé plus tard)  
**Disclaimer:** Si la série m'appartenait, Emma et Hook seraient déjà ensembles depuis longtemps. Et j'aurai tué Henry (pas taper! XD) Mégara est ma propriété (Héhé) L'histoire d'Aladdin appartient à Disney (si mes souvenirs sont bons)  
**Résumé:** (Après le 2x18) Le jour où Emma entre par effraction dans la boutique de Gold afin de trouver la lampe magique d'Aladdin, elle découvre un étrange bol rempli de billes de couleurs. Elle l'emporte avec elle sans savoir que cet objet va changer à jamais son destin et celui d'un certain pirate. Avec en arrière plan l'histoire d'Aladdin et des habitants de Storybrooke.

* * *

**Chapitre III**

Aladdin se releva promptement en entendant les derniers mots de sa mère. Ils tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait de trouver l'erreur. Car il y en avait forcément une. Sa mère n'avait pas pu choisir sciemment de l'offrir à un démon, il devait avoir une autre solution, quelque chose qu'il avait interprété de travers.

- Comment? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Comment as-tu pu oser? Comment as-tu pu pendant une seule seconde être d'accord de m'offrir pour sceller ton marché? COMMENT?

Il hurla les derniers mots, se prit la tête entre les mains avant d'éclater en sanglots hystériques. A cet instant, il se sentait immensément seul comme il ne l'avait jamais été. La personne sensée l'aimer le plus au monde avait conclu un marché, échangeant sa liberté contre le fruit de sa chaire.

- Aladdin, murmura sa mère en se levant et en posant une main sur sa joue baignée de larmes. Ecoutes…

Il enleva promptement sa main, et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Une colère sans nom le submergeait, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Seule la révélation que lui avait fait sa mère avait de l'importance. Comment avait-elle pu seulement y penser?

- Non, mère, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous. Vous me répugnez.

Astoria recula sous le venin contenu dans les paroles de son fils, son cœur battant la chamade. Elle le regarda se dresser contre elle, la vousoyer sous le coup de la colère et de la haine, sans esquiver un seul geste. Il quitta finalement la cellule en faisant claquer la porte violemment. La femme sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle retombait sur le sol, laissant enfin échapper une unique larme qui traça un sillon amer sur sa joue.

Tout se bousculait au fond de son crâne, elle aurait aimé expliquer à Aladdin qu'à la minute où elle avait signé ce contrat, elle l'avait aussitôt regretter. Quand elle s'était enfuie, elle avait refusé de le prendre avec elle, se dressant contre ce démon immonde. Elle savait bien qu'Aladdin possédait un potentiel magique et que cela empêcherait Rumplestiltskin d'aller le voler. Elle avait affronté alors sa rage quand il s'était aperçu qu'il avait été roulé. Il lui avait hurlé des insultes au visage, lui criant que personne ne brisait un marché avec lui sans en payer les conséquences.

Elle les avait payées. En effet, il l'avait ramené aux portes de son village après l'avoir affamée et assoiffée, lui promettant qu'un jour il aurait sa revanche, avant de l'abandonner. Elle avait crié, supplié, hurlé durant des heures, malgré sa gorge desséchée, espérant qu'on vienne la secourir. Finalement, on l'avait retrouvée et on avait cru qu'elle avait perdu la tête. Elle avait été remise à son mari qui l'avait aussitôt enfermée, lui faisant payer le prix de sa traitrise. Astoria avait vu ses enfants grandir, la haïr, souffrir, sans jamais avoir pu leurs parler. Et elle avait souffert. Après tout, elle ne méritait rien de mieux. Elle n'était qu'un monstre: elle avait vendu son enfant par besoin de liberté. Elle était sans doute la pire mère que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

Une deuxième larme rejoint la première, et bientôt se fût un torrent de larmes qui noya ses joues. Elle libérait enfin la peine qui l'avait submergée durant des années. Maintenant, elle avait vu son fils une dernière phrase, et lui avait avoué la vérité, malgré la peine qu'elle avait eu à le faire. Il ne lui restait rien qui l'attachait à cet endroit à présent qu'il lui avait montré l'ampleur du mépris qu'il éprouvait envers elle.

Elle voulait en terminer avec sa vie misérable, mais avant, elle avait une dernière chose à accomplir. Elle rêvait de voir son mari comprendre ce qu'était la souffrance, elle voulait se venger.

Elle se releva lentement et avisa à travers ses larmes le battant de la porte, laissant échapper un peu de lumière. Elle s'en approcha doucement avant de le pousser, comme dans un rêve. Un sourire sans joie s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle laissait derrière elle la sombre prison.

* * *

_- Nous devons parler, dit finalement Emma._

Killian Jones porta la tasse à ses lèvres et bu une autre gorgée de ce nectar exquis. Il en apprécia le goût, profita de ce dernier instant de calme avant de devoir affronter l'orage de questions qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur lui. Alors il décida de lancer les offensives :

- Comment s'appelle ce délectable breuvage, _love_?

- C'est du chocolat chaud, sourit Emma en remarquant le fait qu'il essaie de détourner la conversation de lui. Alors, parlons un peu de toi, maintenant: comment es-tu revenu de New York?

- Cela, _darling_, me regarde que moi. Un pirate ne révèle pas ses astuces.

- Très bien, soupira la blonde en pensant que l'interrogatoire n'allait pas être facile. Où loges-tu en ce moment?

- Sur mon navire, répondit Killian. Après me l'avoir honteusement volé, vous l'avez heureusement laissé au port où je l'ai récupéré quand je suis rentré. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été sali par le ténébreux et son fils, il reste mon habitation.

- Comment t'es-tu procuré ces vêtements?

- Je les ai acheté, soupira Hook en reprenant une gorgée de chocolat. C'est bientôt fini ces questions débiles, _love _? Je suis certain que nous pourrions faire bien d'autres choses…

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, sa tasse lui était sauvagement arrachée des mains. Il contempla incrédule l'endroit où s'était tenu Emma une seconde auparavant et celui où elle se trouvait maintenant, un sourire narquois trônant sur son visage d'ange alors qu'elle tenait fermement sa précieuse tasse à moitié pleine.

- Répond à mes questions comme un gentil garçon et je te rendrai ton chocolat chaud, déclara-t-elle, victorieuse.

Pour une étrange raison que Killian ne pouvait s'expliquer, elle venait de trouver un excellent moyen de pression. Ce liquide était exquis et il ne pouvait envisager de ne plus en boire. Il aurait certainement pu se rendre chez Granny afin d'en commander un, mais il aurait dû affronter les regards accusateurs et menaçants des habitants de cette charmante bourgade, et cela, il ne se sentait pas le courage de le supporter à nouveau. Surtout depuis qu'il avait fait cette expérience en se rendant chercher de quoi manger.

En pensant au délicieux arôme qui émanait de la boulangerie, son ventre se serra douloureusement avant de manifester sa colère manifeste de ne pas avoir eu quelque chose à grignoter depuis plus de deux jours. Il tenta inutilement d'étouffer les bruits grandissant de son estomac sous le regard amusé d'Emma. Traitre, pensa-t-il en y renonçant finalement.

La blonde lui mit sous le nez le cornet qu'il avait remarqué auparavant. Ce dernier contenait une quantité industrielle de croissants frais. Son estomac grommela une nouvelle fois, manifestant sa faim à renfort de plaintes brisant sa dignité de pirate fort et inébranlable.

- Tu ferais mieux de manger quelque chose, s'égaya Emma en lui tendant le cornet. Avant de t'évanouir.

Prestement, il attrapa le sachet et en sortit un croissant. Il avait une forme de demi-lune, étrange pour de la nourriture. Mais ce minuscule détail disparut dès le moment où il en croqua un morceau. Sous sa langue, une explosion de saveurs le submergea. C'était sans aucun doute le mets le plus délicieux de ce monde.

- Absolument pas, lui répondit Emma alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Tu n'as jamais gouté des cookies sortant à peine du four ou un hamburger. Un simple croissant au beurre n'est rien comparé au mélange de saveurs d'un hamburger de chez Granny.

En ce moment, elle le trouvait presque attendrissant. Il mâchait avec plaisir son croissant, semblant en savourer chaque morceau comme un trésor divin. De plus, sa veste de cuir était à présent couverte de miettes, de même que son menton. Elle reposa la tasse contenant le reste de chocolat chaud devant lui et lui indiqua d'un geste de la tête qu'il devait tremper son croissant dedans. D'abord dubitatif, il termina par lui obéir.

- Chest délichieux, grommela-t-il en attrapant une deuxième pâtisserie.

- Hook! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, le gronda la blonde. Maintenant que ton estomac est enfin rassasié, tu pourrais répondre à mes questions?

- Bien sûr, maman, ironisa le pirate avant d'enfoncer la totalité du croissant dans sa bouche, répandant une tornade de miettes sur son menton. Oups.

Emma soupira pour la forme avant de prendre une serviette trainant sur le bar. Elle lui attrapa le menton et le tient fermement en enlevant chaque débris s'y trouvant, inconsciente des tourments qui agitaient Killian. Elle se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, trop absorbée par sa tâche pour faire attention à lui.

Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle tentait le diable en agissant ainsi, même si elle ne semblait le faire que dans un réflexe maternel? Elle lui agitait ses attributs sous le nez, le narguant littéralement. Il dû se faire violence pour ne pas prendre possession des lèvres roses s'offrant aveuglément à lui. Il déglutit alors qu'elle se reculait enfin. Même s'il aurait adoré combler le vide entre leurs visages, il savait qu'il se ferait immédiatement rejeter. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle refusait de laisser quiconque s'introduire dans son espace personnel. Chaque homme s'y étant risqué avait sans aucun doute subit sa colère et son rejet. Et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire éjecter définitivement de sa vie ni de se retrouver encore menotté dans un endroit lugubre avec comme seule compagnie un cadavre et un géant stupide.

* * *

_ - Bonjour Sidney_

L'homme se tourna au ralenti vers lui avant de le dévisager stupidement. Que se soit dans le monde enchanté ou à Storybrooke, le génie avait toujours eu le don d'agacer Rumplestiltskin prodigieusement. Sidney Glass n'était qu'une misérable limace tentant incessamment de satisfaire les envies de Régina. Un sale et répugnant animal dont on pouvait se débarrasser en l'écrasant. Il s'était fait manipulé des millions de fois, avait démontré sa couardise à de nombreuses reprises, et par-dessus tout: n'avait jamais appris de ses erreurs et continué sur le mauvais chemin. Oui, cet homme le rebutait au plus haut point.

Néanmoins, il se devait de l'interroger dans son intérêt. Il avait côtoyer le garnement qu'était Aladdin durant longtemps et pourrait certainement lui en apprendre davantage sur lui et sur son précieux objet maintenant perdu.

- Rumplestiltskin, le salua finalement l'ex-rédacteur en chef du Mirror d'une voix râpée. Je mentirai en vous disant que je suis heureux de votre visite alors que vous venez dans le seul but de me narguer.

- Cela mon cher, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Néanmoins, mes intentions ne sont pas celles que vous me prêtez. En effet, si je vous rend visite aujourd'hui, c'est que je veux que nous passions un marché.

- Un marché avec moi? ricana Sidney, incrédule. Que pourrais-je posséder qui vous intéresserait? Et qu'auriez-vous à m'offrir en échange?

- Vous connaissez Aladdin, répliqua sèchement Gold. Je veux toutes les informations que vous soyez en mesure de me donner. En échange, je m'engage à hâter votre sortie de cet endroit.

- Vous pensez donc m'avoir avec ce marché? Je ne connais pratiquement rien de vous, uniquement ce dont la reine m'a parlé. Cependant, je sais que l'on regrette toujours d'avoir signer un contrat avec vous.

Le génie toisa Rumplestiltskin avec méfiance alors que ce dernier affichait un sourire satisfait. Il savait bien que personne n'arrivait à refuser de conclure un marché avec lui, surtout quand le prix à payer était si minime.

- Réfléchissez bien, mon cher, siffla-t-il en s'approchant de Sidney. Il semblerait que toute la ville vous ait oublié et que je sois votre unique espoir de sortir un jour de cette cellule, peu agréable avouons-le.

- Marché conclu, se résigna en définitive Sidney.

- Parfait, s'exclama aussitôt Gold. Parlez-moi d'Aladdin.

* * *

Mary Margaret poussa la porte de son appartement et laissa tomber un de ses nombreuses courses sur le sol. David se profila derrière elle en la regardant tendrement. Il attrapa le lourds sac et se dirigea vers la cuisine, d'où émanait des rires ainsi qu'une odeur de cookies sortant à peine du four. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, se demandant qui Henry avait invité.

Mais leur invité surprise n'était autre que le capitaine Hook, apparemment occupé à discuter avec leur fille alors que cette dernière disposait des biscuits encore fumant dans une assiette. Il resta un instant incrédule. Leur précieuse fille était en train de cuisiner avec cet espèce de pirate à la noix. Et elle ne semblait pas sur ses gardes. Au contraire, elle plaisantait gentiment avec le pirate en secouant négligemment ses longs cheveux blonds.

Le Prince Charmant termina d'analyser la situation incongrue, surpris qu'ils ne les aient pas encore remarqué. Il ne savait comment se comporter avec l'homme squattant allégrement sa cuisine et faisant les yeux doux à son enfant chéri.

- David? l'appela soudainement Mary Margaret joyeusement. Que se passe-t-il?

Les deux autres occupants de la cuisine cessèrent aussitôt de rire et se figèrent alors que Blanche Neige faisait son apparition. Dès qu'elle aperçu Hook, sa mine heureuse s'évanouit aussitôt, remplacée par de la haine pure. Avant que quiconque ait le temps de réagir, elle attrapa son arc et ses flèches, appuyés près de la porte et mit en joue le capitaine.

- Eloignes-toi de lui, Emma, commanda-t-elle d'une voix effrayante.

- Blanche, la supplia David. Calmes-toi.

- Je ne me calmerai pas tant que cet énergumène n'aura pas quitter ma cuisine. C'est lui qui a amené Cora à Storybrooke, il doit payer pour cela.

Emma comprit rapidement que si elle n'intervenait pas, la cuisine se transformerait bientôt en champs de bataille. Alors elle attrapa un bol trainant sur le comptoir et le remplit de cookies avant de le tendre à Killian qui semblait légèrement paniqué de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Sors de là, lui chuchota-t-elle avant de le pousser vers la porte, ignorant ses parents. Et prends les biscuits avec, cela vaudrait mieux que tu ne meurs pas de faim.

Pour une étrange raison, Killian ne fit aucune remarque et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte, avec la blonde sur ses talons. Il respecta une distance correcte envers Blanche Neige qui le foudroyait du regard, semblant vouloir le tuer sur place. Le pirate lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur, ouvrit la bouche avant de renoncer précipitamment en voyant la mine affolée du Prince Charmant.

- Je vais l'accompagner, déclara Emma en adressant un sourire désolé à ses parents.

Elle quitta l'appartement rapidement, suivant Killian ne l'ayant point attendu pour détaler. David se relâcha un peu avant de se tourner vers sa femme tenant toujours solidement son arc.

- Blanche, lui souffla-t-il. Blanche?

Il prit délicatement l'arc de ses mains de sa femme et le posa sur le sol. Puis lentement, il l'enlaça. Elle resta rigide pendant quelques instants avant de se laisser aller dans les bras bienveillants de son mari. Cela devait être le seul endroit dans ce monde où elle pouvait encore se sentir à l'abri, où elle pouvait encore se sentir heureuse.

David, c'était son point d'ancrage dans l'ouragan qui avait submergé sa vie depuis quelques temps. Depuis sa première rencontre avec lui, elle avait toujours su qu'ils étaient voués à s'aimer et à se soutenir. Il demeurait accueillant et réconfortant même dans les moments où elle perdait pied. Comme aujourd'hui par exemple.

Elle ignorait exactement ce qui lui avait prit en voyant l'ignoble pirate. Elle savait uniquement que la rage s'était emparée d'elle, lui faisant perdre tout discernement. Toute l'amertume et le désespoir qu'elle tentait de réprimer l'avait envahi, lui soufflant qu'une personne devait payer pour la noirceur de son cœur. Et il s'était trouvé dans son appartement, riant avec sa fille adorée, souillant la pièce de sa présence. Blanche avait eu envie de lui décrocher une flèche et de le laisser se vider de son sang. Cependant, Mary Margaret s'était interposée, aidée de David. Avait alors débuter une bataille entre l'obscurité de son âme et la pureté qui la gouvernait depuis sa naissance. Ses idées s'étaient violement affrontées.

Finalement, sa fille avait décidé de sortir de l'appartement, emmenant la tentation de meurtre avec elle. Blanche avait alors pu reprendre ses esprits. Elle avait été horrifiée de découvrir les idées noires qui lui soufflaient de viles pensées, alors qu'auparavant, tuer une personne lui faisait horreur. Mais devant elle se tenait le responsable de l'assombrissement de son âme, celui qui avait amené Cora à Storybrooke. Elle avait eu envie de le faire souffrir, comme elle souffrait. Déchirée entre le bien et le mal en elle, luttant en permanence.

- Blanche, calmes-toi, lui susurra amoureusement David. Il est parti. C'est terminé à présent. Tout va bien se passer.

- Justement non, pleura-t-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte bienveillante de ses bras. David, mon cœur devient noir. Je ne suis plus moi-même. En le voyant, j'avais juste envie de le tuer, de le faire se tordre de douleur à mes pieds. Et ce n'est pas moi, cela.

- Blanche, je te connais. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire, tu n'avais pas le choix. Tu as protégé ta famille. Tu es emplie de bonté et de bienveillance, ne laisses pas Cora te transformer en ce que tu n'es pas. Tu es plus forte que cela. Je t'aime, n'oublies jamais cela.

Elle aurait aimé le détromper, lui hurler qu'il ne racontait que des mensonges pour la réconforter. Elle voudrait se jeter dans ses bras amoureux et oublier ce qu'elle avait fait par amour. Elle aurait adoré lui dire qu'il avait raison. Mais quelque part au fond d'elle, une part de son cœur était souillée pour l'éternité. Et que cela ne pourrait qu'empirer jusqu'à qu'elle ne soit que ténèbres.

* * *

- Aladdin, hurla son père. Qu'as-tu fait?

Aladdin releva la tête du tapis sur lequel il tentait vainement de se concentrer depuis qu'il avait parlé avec sa mère, et fit face à son père furieux.

- Père, je ne comprend pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, Aladdin. Tu es allé parler avec ta mère, malgré le fait que je vous l'ai formellement interdit. Mais en plus de cela, tu as laissé sa chambre ouverte et elle s'est échappée. Quelles bêtises te sont encore passées par la tête?

- Apprenez, père, cracha Aladdin. Que plus on défend à une personne de faire quelque chose, plus grande sera l'envie de désobéir aux ordres. J'ai voulu comprendre ce dont vous nous préserviez depuis si longtemps. J'ai voulu comprendre pourquoi vous gardiez notre mère enfermée comme une criminelle.

- Et cela ne n'a rien apporté de bon, misérable. Maintenant, elle est en liberté et seuls les dieux ont encore le pouvoir de l'arrêter.

Aladdin défia son père alors que ses yeux crachaient des flammes rageuses. Il avait fait une erreur en laissant la colère le submerger et avait laissé sa mère s'enfuir sans même s'en rendre compte alors qu'il était demeuré dans la boutique durant tout ce temps. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas la rage de son père. Sa mère semblait en pleine possession de sa raison, elle n'allait pas blesser des personnes. La seule personne qu'elle pourrait avoir envie de torturer devait sans doute être son père. Mais rien ne pouvait atteindre ce dernier. Rien sauf…

- Mégara, se rappela brusquement Aladdin. Elle est dehors. Et maman sait qu'elle travaille à la boulangerie. Elle est sans doute allée la voir.

- Inconscient, l'insulta son père avant de le gifler violemment, lui ouvrant la lèvre. Si je la gardais enfermée, c'était pour une bonne raison. Son cœur s'est terni quand elle a accepté d'offrir ta vie contre la sienne. Et elle n'a rien fait pour remédier à cette noirceur lui empoisonnant les pensées. Avec ces longues années de rancœur envers moi, elle pourrait commettre l'irréparable. Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris? Maintenant, allons retrouver ta sœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ils sortirent en courant de la boutique poussiéreuse et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la boulangerie. Le village était étonnamment désert et silencieux, comme si tous les habitants se terraient chez eux. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la place commune et restèrent ébahis devant le spectacle qui s'offraient à leurs yeux.

Suspendu à l'un des nombreux dattiers du village se balançait un corps au doux rythme du vent. Les longues boucles du cadavre s'entortillaient autour de son visage, rendant l'identification de la personne impossible de loin. Aladdin sentit l'inquiétude lui enserrer le cœur, l'étouffant presque, alors qu'ils fendaient la foule de curieux amassés.

- Aladdin, hurla soudainement une voix tremblante alors qu'une silhouette se précipitait dans ses bras. Aladdin, j'ai eu si peur.

- Mégara, murmura son frère avant de la serrer doucement contre lui. C'est terminé à présent, tout va bien se passer.

Il la tourna de façon à que seul son dos soit présenté au cadavre suspendu. Il contempla le visage détendu de sa mère alors qu'une nouvelle bourrasque lui dégageait la figure. Un sourire paisible semblait flotter sur ses lèvres pâles. Il sentit alors une sensation nouvelle le submerger : la culpabilité. Ce terrible poison afflua soudainement dans son corps, lui soufflant qu'il était l'unique responsable de ce triste spectacle. Il le dévora peu à peu, corrompant chaque centimètre de son être. Il aurait aimé remonter le temps et prendre le temps de comprendre les raisons qui avaient poussé sa mère a l'abandonner lâchement. Mais Aladdin n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de discuter avec sa génitrice ni de sentir ses bras rassurants autour de lui.

- Aladdin, l'interpella son père d'une voix étrange avant de l'arracher à sa sœur. Je vais ramener Mégara à la maison. Tu ferais mieux de calmer les villageois.

Avant que le jeune homme eut le temps de protester son père trainait déjà la seule lumière éclairant encore sa vie loin de lui. Il jeta un regard en direction des habitants qui restaient étonnamment muets puis s'approcha lentement du corps sans vie de sa mère. Il avisa posé sur le sol le tabouret qu'il avait vu dans la cellule et comprit comment Astoria avait mis fin à ses jours. Il resta immobile durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, suppliant en silence sa mère de lui pardonner puis reprit le chemin de sa maison, laissant derrière lui le corps se balancer misérablement au gré du vent.

* * *

Il régnait dans la chambre d'hôpital une odeur désagréable qui agressait les yeux et piquait la gorge quand on respirait trop profondément. D'après les médecins, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était ici depuis trop peu de temps et que son esprit ne supportait pas de rester enfermé. Cela devait certainement être cela. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'un petit oiseau qu'on garderait à l'abri dans une minuscule cage, par peur qu'on le vole. Cependant, elle n'était pas une stupide créature, elle était un être humain qui commençait à douter de sa santé mentale.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et une silhouette se profila par l'embrasure. Elle craint qu'il ne s'agisse de l'énigmatique monsieur Gold qui semblait lui vouer un amour absurde, mais heureusement, ce n'était qu'un médecin souriant vêtu d'une blouse blanche traditionnelle.

- Mademoiselle? Je suis heureux de constater que vous êtes réveillée. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous allez pouvoir quitter l'hôpital dès demain. Dès votre sortie, vous serez prise en charge par un membre de votre famille, votre père.

Le médecin sortit une photographie de sa poche et lui la tendit. Elle la saisit et contempla le visage souriant d'un homme bedonnant entouré de fleurs. Il avait une main posée sur son épaule et la regardait d'un air protecteur.

- Il s'agit de votre père, Moe French. Il s'occupe de la boutique de fleurs de Storybrooke, cela vous rappelle quelque chose? N'importe quoi, un simple détail?

- Non, je suis désolée, déclara la jeune femme. Rien ne me vient à l'esprit. Pouvez-vous… pouvez-vous me parler de moi?

Le docteur Whale la regarda quelques instants, pensant qu'il était tout à fait normal que la jeune femme cherche à en savoir davantage sur elle et son passé. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'elle avait été enfermée durant des années dans cet hôpital sous les ordres d'une méchante reine pour empêcher un homme d'être heureux. Finalement, il attrapa le dossier médical qu'il tenait sous son bras et commença à lui le lire.

- Votre nom est Lacey French. Votre mère est morte en vous donnant naissance, depuis vous vivez avec votre père. Vous avez séjourné quelques temps dans notre hôpital auparavant. Je suis… ami avec une femme avec qui vous avez noué des liens depuis quelques temps. Elle se nomme Ruby et est ravie que vous sortiez de l'hôpital. Nous avons parlé de vous brièvement et il me semble que vous étiez très attachée. Elle est venue vous rendre visite à l'hôpital plusieurs fois, dont aujourd'hui, mais vous étiez endormie. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous entreteniez avec elle ou votre père, ils pourront vous en dire davantage que moi.

Elle hocha la tête, ressemblant les informations qu'elle venait de recueillir dans un coin de son esprit et tenta d'y trouver un sens. Les paroles du médecin sonnaient étonnamment fausses, du moins, en partie. Son propre nom lui semblait étranger et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec son père. La seule partie du discours qui sonnait juste était cette femme nommée Ruby avec qui elle avait soi-disant noué une amitié. Le docteur avait prononcé son prénom avec une certaine douceur lui prouvant qu'elle ne pouvait être qu'une femme sympathique.

- Merci docteur Whale, termina-t-elle par articuler en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant. A quelle heure pourrais-je partir d'ici?

- Vous partirez demain matin, je ne connais pas l'heure exacte. Votre père est en train de signer les papiers vous permettant de sortir, il reviendra demain vous cherchez. Vous allez habiter avec lui. Nous espérons que votre cohabitation fera remonter vos souvenirs à la surface. Vous reviendrez à l'hôpital une fois toutes les semaines afin que nous puissions suivre vos progrès. Cela vous convient-il?

Tout en acquiesçant aux paroles du docteur Whale, Lacey pensa à quel point ces dernières semaines avaient été étranges: une foule d'évènements hors du commun s'étaient produits et l'avait fait douter de sa santé mentale.

Pour commencer, elle s'était retrouvée à la lisière de la ville, sans savoir comment elle était arrivée à cet endroit, blessée par balle par un fou furieux déguisé en pirate avec un crochet à la place d'une main. Un vieil homme la serrant dans ses bras en hurlant un prénom qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle lui avait alors demandé qui était cette "Belle". Il avait alors semblé profondément bouleversé et avait détourné son regard d'elle. Jusqu'à là, elle aurait encore pu croire à un concours de coïncidences et que son imagination farfelue lui avait joué des tours.

Mais alors s'était produit un évènement qui avait à jamais modifier sa perception de la réalité. L'homme la serrant dans ses bras l'avait déposé sur le sol et s'était tourné vers l'homme costumé. Et il avait fait sortir du feu de ses mains. Elle avait certainement halluciné car quelques secondes après, elle entendait un klaxon de voiture et était violemment poussée sur le côté alors qu'un véhicule heurtait l'homme lui ayant tiré dessus. Quelques secondes après, son instinct de survie avait prit le dessus et elle avait voulu se dégager de l'étreinte du vieil homme. Mal lui en avait prit: en voulant bouger, sa blessure l'avait violemment élancée et elle avait gémit de douleur. Et alors, la main de l'homme avait dégagé un halo violet et il l'avait guérie.

Sa plaie lui faisant mal quelques secondes auparavant s'était refermée alors que la douleur s'envolait. Cela ne pouvait être normal, c'était certainement un traumatisme suite au choc. C'était du moins ce que lui avait assuré les docteurs. Cependant, au fond de sa tête, une petite voix lui chuchotait qu'elle était folle et qu'elle terminerait enfermée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Et cette pensée lui glaçait le cœur d'épouvante.

Les évènements anormaux avaient continués avec le vieil homme qui avait débarqué dans sa chambre et l'avait embrassée, puis était revenu avec une tasse venant soi-disant de son château qu'il avait apparemment enchanté. Elle ne voulait pas de cette stupide tasse magique alors elle l'avait lancé contre un mur, la brisant sous l'impact. Le visage de l'homme s'était décomposé à la vitesse de l'éclair alors qu'elle ressentait malgré elle un sentiment de perte au fond de sa poitrine. Mais cette sensation n'avait duré qu'une seconde avant de disparaitre.

Lacey avait finalement eut la confirmation que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête quand l'homme qui conduisait la voiture l'avait accostée et lui avait révélé qu'il avait également vu l'étrange boule de feu. Les calmants qui leur avaient été injectés avaient définitivement des effets très particuliers.

- Je vais vous laisser, mademoiselle French, déclara soudainement le docteur Whale en la sortant des pensées dans lesquelles elle était profondément plongée. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à appeler une infirmière.

- Je peux encore vous poser une question? s'enquit Lacey. Qui est Rumplestiltskin?

* * *

Aladdin ouvrit violemment la porte de la maison pour se retrouver face à son père assis sur un tapis, seul. Il contempla un instant le tableau s'offrant à lui, il aurait presque pu croire qu'ils n'étaient qu'une famille ordinaire sans soucis et que son père attendait simplement son retour. Mais l'illusion vola rapidement en éclat et il sentit le venin de la haine se rependre une fois de plus dans ses veines. Il s'avança à grands pas rageurs vers son géniteur.

- Père, murmura-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Aladdin, glapit ce dernier en se levant brusquement. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé.

- Sachez, père, cracha le jeune homme d'une voix rageuse. Vos excuses m'importent peu. Par votre faute, Mégara aurait pu être blessée aujourd'hui. Vous croyiez vraiment qu'enfermer notre mère saine de corps et d'esprit allait faire disparaitre l'affront que vous avez vécu. Vous êtes un lâche, un homme faible. Et je refuse de vous laisser ruiner la vie de ma sœur. Je vais l'emmener loin de votre influence.

Le jeune homme prit alors la plus dure décision de sa vie, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans l'obscurité, s'éloignant de celui qui avait gâché son existence durant de nombreuses années. Il courût aussi vite qu'il pût, s'éloignant de sa misérable maison. Il s'arrêta finalement au fond d'une ruelle. Il ignorait exactement ce qu'il s'appétait à faire, mais il n'avait pas le choix : il devait convoquer un démon afin de sauver sa sœur. Il se refusait à ce qu'elle passe une vie indigne d'elle, il devait la sauver. Alors il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et articula clairement :

- Rumplechtiltski, articula-t-il avec peine, je te convoque.

Il s'attendait à une explosion de lumière, à une fanfare bruyante, à quelque chose de spectaculaire, mais rien ne vient. Il se tourna sur-lui-même, espérant que sa supplique ait été entendue. Cependant la ruelle demeurait silencieuse et sinistre. Puis soudainement, un rire hystérique le fit violemment sursauter et apparut devant lui un démon.

Il ne pouvait trouver d'autre qualificatif à la chose lui faisant face. Ce n'était pas humain. Il se fit violence pour ne pas filer à toute vitesse alors que le démon lui adressait un sourire grimaçant, dévoilant des dents d'une couleur jaune douteuse.

- Qu'êtes-vous? ne pût s'empêcher de le questionner le jeune homme.

- Quoi? Quelle vilaine formule, rétorqua le démon. Je ne suis point un vulgaire objet. Permet-moi de me présenter : Rumplestiltskin, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant d'une étrange manière.

- Je suis….

- Aladdin, je le sais très bien, tu es un diamant d'innocence, le coupa Rumplestiltskin, agacé. Tu es le sujet du désaccord entre ta mère et moi. Charmante créature. Comment se porte-t-elle à présent?

- Elle est morte, et j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Je ne puis ramener les morts, la magie peut faire bien des choses, mais pas cela.

- Je ne veux pas ramener ma mère à la vie, elle a assez souffert. Je veux épargner une vie misérable à ma sœur. Pouvez-vous faire cela?

- Je le peux, ricana Rumplestiltskin. Mais il y a un prix à payer, et es-tu prêt à payer le prix pour cette magie? Car la magie vient toujours avec un prix. En échange, tu me devras une faveur que je pourrais réclamer à n'importe quel moment.

- Je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour ma sœur, promit Aladdin. Je veux juste que vous l'envoyiez dans un autre endroit où mon père ne pourra plus lui nuire.

- Ainsi soit-il. Nous avons un marché.

Rumplestiltskin sourit avant de lui donner une petite lampe à huile en souriant largement. La lampe à huile était magnifique, ornée de pierres précieuses. Mais rien n'indiquait que cet objet permettrait de sauver sa sœur.

- Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est que ta sœur touche cet objet. N'oublie pas que la magie peut être imprévisible. Elle sera envoyée dans un monde différent où votre père ne pourra lui faire du mal. Le seul problème est qu'il existe une multitude de mondes où elle pourrait être envoyée. La magie de cette lampe est imprévisible.

Aladdin acquiesça avant de disparaitre rapidement sous le regard ravi de Rumplestiltskin. Aussitôt rentré chez lui, il évita adroitement son père qui s'était assoupi sur le sol et se précipita vers sa sœur, endormie.

- Mégara, réveille-toi, lui chuchota-t-il. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Aladdin, murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie. Que ce passe-t-il.

- Mégara, déclara-t-il calmement en lui tendant la lampe. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance et prendre cet objet dans tes mains.

- Pourquoi?

- Père est bien trop dangereux et t'empêchera de t'épanouir. J'ai reçu cet objet d'un puissant sorcier. Cette lampe va t'emmener dans un monde où père ne pourra plus te faire de mal, tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est le toucher.

- Mais toi, objecta Mégara. Que vas-tu devenir? Je ne te reverrai jamais?

- Je trouverai un moyen, et n'oublies pas petite sœur, je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Reste forte et reconstruis toi une vie heureuse loin de ce monde. Mais n'oublies jamais d'où tu viens et raconte notre histoire à tes enfants.

Aladdin détacha la chaîne que sa mère lui avait donné et la passa autour du cou de sa sœur en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Mais il savait qu'il agissait pour le mieux et que c'était pour le bien de Mégara. Il était prêt à payer le prix. Et après, il tenterait de se réconcilier avec son père, malgré ses erreurs, il voulait nouer une relation de confiance avec lui. Il embrassa le front de sa sœur une dernière fois et elle prit la lampe dans ses mains. Et disparût, ne laissant que la lampe sur le sol.

Un hurlement rompit le silence s'étant installé, hurlement qu'Aladdin reconnu pour être celui de son père. Il vit alors les deux traînés de fumée qui sortaient de la lampe et qui semblaient tirer quelque chose. Pas quelque chose, se ravisa-t-il en voyant son père arriver dans la chambre, allongé sur le sol. Aladdin n'esquiva pas un geste quand les lianes entraînèrent son père dans la lampe.

- Aladdin! ALADDIN, hurla son géniteur alors qu'il disparaissait à l'intérieur de la lampe. Aides-moi!

Aladdin essuya machinalement les larmes ayant coulé sur ses joues avant de ramasser l'objet enchanté sur le sol. Il la frotta vigoureusement. Voyant que rien ne se produisait, il frotta plus énergiquement la lampe magique. Une fumée de couleur bleu foncé avec quelques reflets violets en sortit, dévoilant un homme habillé richement et portant un turban coloré. Aladdin reconnu son père et attendit en silence que ce dernier lui parle.

- Salut à vous, vous avez réveillé le génie d'Agrabah. Vous avez le droit à trois vœux: pas plus, pas moins mais vous devez savoir que la magie a des limites: vous ne pouvez pas demander la mort, ni la vie, vous ne pouvez pas demander l'amour ni un vœux en plus. Et une fois exaucé, un vœu ne peut pas être défait quel que soit ses conséquences.

Aladdin resta un instant ébahi avant de demander à son père ce qu'il faisait, pensant que ce dernier plaisantait. Mais son père resta rigoureusement sérieux et lui expliqua que par sa faute, il était enfermé à jamais dans cette lampe. Le jeune homme hésita un instant avant d'empocher la lampe. Puis il détourna le regard des affaires de sa sœur et quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd. Désormais, il était seul. Il allait quitter le village d'Agrabah et commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Il empila quelques affaires dans un tapis qu'il posa comme un baluchon sur son épaule avant de quitter définitivement la boutique.

Rumplestiltskin réapparut alors dans la pièce au moment où Aladdin quittait sa maison. Il savait bien que la lampe magique était imprévisible et qu'elle aurait pu l'envoyer à n'importe quel endroit sans assurance de revoir Bae. Voilà pourquoi il avait préféré la donner à ce jeune homme qui semblait promis à un grand destin. Viendrait un jour où il aurait besoin de lui.

* * *

Voilà, beaucoup d'Aladdin dans ce chapitre, mais c'est nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Je vous promet plus de moments Captain Swan dans les prochains chapitres. Le bout où le père d'Aladdin était vraiment difficile, car je devais trouver une bonne idée pour qu'Aladdin quitte son village. Au début, je voulais tuer toute sa famille (dont Mégara) mais j'ai finalement décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve. Si certaines choses ne sont pas claires, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et je corrigerai mon chapitre/tenterait de vous expliquer :)

Bon après-midi les gens :D

**Megan Wells**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vous me détestez? **bref, bonjour à tout le monde :D Enfin, plutôt bonsoir. Je viens de boucler (finalement) ce chapitre et tenais à le poster ce soir, alors avertissez-moi s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Kathryn Pactole et Jim Dord (1) __ont le plaisir de vous faire part de leur mariage qui sera célébré_

_samedi prochain, à 18 heures à__ l'orée de la forêt de Storybrooke_

_Afin d'embellir cette journée, n__ous souhaitons que vous revêtiez vos vêtements de contes de fées. __Pour ajouter un peu de magie à ce mariage _

_A l'issue de la cérémonieb __,vous êtes cordialement invités à partager notre repas __chez Granny_

_Kathryn et Jim_

David termina sa lecture avant de remarquer qu'un mot avait été ajouté à la main de l'autre côté de l'invitation. Il reconnu l'écriture légèrement penchée de Kathryn. Il parcouru à la hâte les quelques phrases ajoutées: _David, je sais que nous avons eu des différends dans ce monde avant que le sort ne soit rompu et j'en suis profondément désolée. Maintenant que nous avons retrouvé la mémoire, je sais ce que tu as fait pour Frederick et moi. Ce sera avec grand plaisir que nous vous accueillerons ta famille et toi. A_

L'homme esquiva un sourire amusé en terminant sa lecture. Après que le sort soit rompu, il avait totalement oublié Kathryn, se préoccupant uniquement de sa propre famille. Il était heureux que son ex-femme ait finalement trouvé sa fin heureuse au bras de son véritable amour.

- Blanche? Nous avons reçu une lettre de Kathryn.

- Que veut-elle? s'enquit sa femme en émergeant de sous les draps et en essayant de coiffer sa tignasse.

- Elle nous annonce son mariage avec Frederick , celui dont j'ai sauvé la vie. J'ai appris dernièrement qu'il était le professeur de sport du collège où tu enseignes. Tu te souviens de lui?

- C'est un homme bien, je suis heureuse pour Kathryn, lui répondit Mary Margaret en sortant du lit. A quand est fixé le mariage? Et est-ce bien prudent de le célébrer aussi vite avec Hook qui est rentré de New-York?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce pirate d'eau douce chamboulerait ce mariage. Il a certainement des choses plus intéressantes à faire, il ne connait même pas Kathryn ou Jim. Mais si cela t'inquiète, lui répondit David. Je vais en toucher quelques mots à Emma.

- Me parler de quoi? les questionna leur enfant en dévalant les escaliers.

- De Hook.

Instinctivement, Emma esquiva un mouvement de recul. Elle n'avait pas revu le pirate depuis la veille après l'avoir reconduit à son bateau. Il s'était montré étrangement charmant durant le voyage, n'ouvrant la bouche qu'une seule fois, et cela avait été pour la remercier. Ce qui l'avait étonné, c'est qu'habituellement, il l'assommait à coup de réplique dragueuses, ce qu'il avait manifestement oublié de faire. Même si cela la dérangeait d'admettre cela, ses petites phrases lui manquaient. Elle avait prit l'habitude de le repousser sans pitié, c'était une sorte de jeu entre eux. Mais pour une quelconque raison, Hook avait décidé de l'interrompre.

- Qu'à-t-il encore fait? les questionna-t-elle finalement.

- Absolument rien, du moins par encore, lui répondit Mary Margaret. Ton père et moi sommes inquiets à propos du mariage de Kathryn et Jim. Nous craignons que Hook y sème la pagaille.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ferait cela, soupira Emma en attrapant ses clefs de voiture. Mais si je le vois, je lui parlerait. Je dois y aller, bonne journée!

Emma empoigna une pêche juteuse avant de quitter rapidement l'appartement. Elle savait que ses parents traversaient une passe difficile, mais de là à devenir inquiets pour n'importe quoi, il ne fallait quand même pas exagérer.

Elle secoua la tête avant de se glisser dans sa douillette voiture. Elle avisa l'étrange bol qu'elle avait dérobé à Gold posé sur le siège passager et se demanda ce qu'elle allait en faire. Finalement, elle l'attrapa et le glissa sous le siège. Elle décida qu'elle s'en occuperait après s'être chargée de la paperasse de la ville.

Elle mit sa voiture en route, l'entendant ronronner avec satisfaction. Henri était parti tôt ce matin, il avait balbutié une excuse à propos de recherches à faire pour l'école. Son sixième sens l'avait aussitôt prévenue qu'il lui mentait, et elle en avait déduit qu'il allait certainement rejoindre une fille. Elle l'avait vu plusieurs jours auparavant en pleine discussion avec Grâce, la fille de Jefferson, et se doutait bien que son fils ressentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard.

* * *

_- Je peux encore vous poser une question? s'enquit Lacey. Qui est Rumplestiltskin?_

Le docteur Whale fixa brusquement sa jeune patiente, les yeux écarquillés. Serait-il possible que sa mémoire soit brusquement revenue? Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle en serrant son dossier contre sa poitrine.

- Rumplestiltskin? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je vous ai entendu en parler il y a quelques jours avec une infirmière et je vous ai entendu parler de lui…

- Il s'agit de…

La porte qu'il avait pourtant fermée correctement alla brusquement claquer contre le mur, les faisant violemment sursauter. Spontanément, Whale se plaça devant Belle, lui faisant un rempart de son corps alors que la silhouette du maire de Storybrooke se dirigeait vers eux.

- Excusez-moi, je crains d'être en retard, sourit-elle en avançant doucement. Bonjour.

- Que voulez-vous, madame la maire? cracha le docteur avec haine. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Nous sommes dans un hôpital!

- Je venais uniquement prendre des nouvelles de Lacey. En temps que maire de cette ville, cela me concerne, rétorqua Regina avant de se tourner vers Belle. Je suis ravie que vous alliez mieux.

- Je vous connais? s'enquit d'une petite voix craintive la jeune femme.

- Docteur Whale, ordonna la maire. Veuillez nous laisser discuter quelques instants.

Voyant que ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à obtempérer, elle lui adressa un regard menaçant avant que sa main droite commence à dégager une lumière violette. Elle prit néanmoins soin de la cacher de Belle afin qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien. Le docteur hésita quelques instants, laissant le temps à la reine de lui souffler brutalement que s'il ne quittait pas immédiatement la pièce, elle s'en prendrait à la personne lui étant la plus chère. Sous cette menace, le docteur partit sans lancer un dernier regard encourageant à Belle.

- Lacey, déclara Regina avant de s'asseoir prudemment sur le bord de son lit. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais nous sommes une communauté pour le moins étrange. Je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile de se réveiller dans un monde dont on ne connait strictement rien, donc n'hésites pas à venir me voir si tu éprouves des difficultés. Comment vas-tu?

- C'est vraiment aimable de votre part, sourit Belle. Je me sens mieux à présent, je vais quitter l'hôpital bientôt, mon père va s'occuper de moi. J'ai juste une question: étions-nous amies auparavant?

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées mais nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de faire connaissance. Surtout n'hésite pas à me poser des questions et j'essayerai de te répondre du mieux que je peux.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ce fût un véritable plaisir de discuter avec toi, Lacey, s'exclama finalement Regina en se relevant. Si tu veux venir à la maison un jour, ce sera avec joie.

La maire quitta la pièce en lui adressant un sourire étincelant sonnant pourtant étonnamment faux aux yeux de Lacey. Il lui semblait que derrière cette apparence aimable se cachait une personne avec une âme aussi noire que ses cheveux.

* * *

Emma poussa la porte de la station de police, perdue dans ses pensées. Durant tout le trajet, elle avait tenté de définir la relation entre Hook et elle, mais en vain. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux d'incompréhensible, de dangereux, mais tellement attirant également. Elle s'en voulait de se torturer l'esprit avec cela alors qu'ils avaient autant de problèmes. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de se distraire avec des questions d'ordre personnel.

Elle posa ses clefs de voiture sur le bureau, se laissa tomber sur son siège avant de se saisir d'un mince dossier. Il s'agissait d'une énième plainte de monsieur Clark. Il semblerait qu'il soit victime de vols à répétition. Cet homme l'agaçait énormément, il ne cessait de la harceler à propos de son épicerie. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que des choses plus importantes l'occupait?

Elle soupira désespérément. Sa journée s'annonçait longue et ennuyeuse, de plus, David avait prit quelques jours de congé pour rester près de Mary Margaret et ne pourrait en conséquent pas la distraire. Elle ouvrit le dossier et s'apprêtait à répertorier les maigres informations dont elle disposait quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

- Swan! l'interpella brusquement Hook.

La première réaction d'Emma fut de se saisir de son arme et de la pointer vers le pirate d'un air agressif. Quand elle réalisa que ce n'était que lui, elle l'abaissa avant de le foudroyer du regard. Elle reposa son revolver et se replongea dans son dossier sans lui accorder davantage d'attention.

- Voyons, _darling_, j'espérai que tu serais heureuse de me revoir.

- Casse-toi, j'ai du boulot.

- Je suis certain que je peux t'aider, s'exclama le pirate avant de se rapprocher d'un pas de félin du shérif. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle jusqu'à ce que son corps soit collé contre le sien. Il sentit Emma se raidir contre lui. Il posa une main caressante sur son épaule et y appliqua une légère pression. Le souffle de la jeune femme s'accélérer rapidement avant qu'elle ne l'enlève violemment.

- Enlèves tes sales pattes de moi!

- Techniquement, _love_, je n'ai qu'une seule "patte", répliqua-t-il.

Killian Jones enleva aussitôt sa main et se recula alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui, étincelant de fureur. Elle essaya de se calmer en observant la pièce. Il était intéressant de constater à quel point elle ne faisait pas attention à certaines choses dans son lieu de travail. Il y avait des tasses sales un peu partout, la plante que lui avait un jour offerte Ruby était desséchée, et de nombreux cartons qui semblaient attendre d'être ouverts et classés depuis une décennie.

- Emma, murmura le pirate d'une voix séduisante. Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne possède qu'une seule main, même si je suis capable de faire de nombreuses choses avec…

- Epargne-moi tes sous-entendus graveleux, grommela la blonde. Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler, à propos de monsieur Gold et de toi.

- Le crocodile

A la mention de Rumplestiltskin, le pirate se tendit immédiatement et arrêta son numéro de charme sous le regard satisfait d'Emma.

- Je refuse que tu le tues. Il s'agit de ma ville dont je suis le shérif. Je suis responsable de ces personnes et je ne veux pas qu'elles soient blessées par ta faute. Tu as déjà fait assez de mal en amenant Cora à Storybrooke.

- Parlons-en de Cora, répliqua Killian. Si tu ne m'avais pas laissé en haut du haricot magique, jamais je ne l'aurais emmenée ici. Mais tu as choisi de m'abandonner sans scrupule, refusant de me croire alors même que je ne te mentais pas. Le pire, c'est que tu sais que je ne vous aurai pas trahis. Cependant, tu refuses de l'admettre. Alors, love, laissons tomber les masques et accepte enfin la vérité. T'ai-je mentis?

Emma resta abasourdie devant sa longue tirade. Elle comptait le mettre en garde et lui parler du mariage de Kathryn et de Jim, mais ce fourbe de pirate avait habillement détourné la conversation, la renversant à son avantage. Elle était totalement coincée. Alors, depuis qu'elle avait attaché Hook et l'avait abandonné, elle admit la vérité:

- Non, tu ne m'as pas menti.

* * *

Aladdin leva des yeux étonnés devant la gigantesque cité s'étendant devant lui, semblable à un mirage dans le désert dans lequel il avait marché durant des jours. Le désert était sans doute la chose la plus sournoise de ce coin de pays. Il s'étendait à l'infini et toute personne s'y aventurant ne pouvait être certaine d'en ressortir en vie. En effet, à travers cette étendue de sable se cachaient des créatures qu'il valait mieux ne pas déranger.

Néanmoins, il avait survécu à cet enfer et se trouvait maintenant devant la cité magnifique dont sa mère les abreuvait de contes merveilleux parlant de perroquets et de singes dotés du don de la parole, de danseuses merveilleuses dansant durant des jours et de rois étant d'une grande bonté. Il avança comme dans un rêve jusqu'aux grands portes de la ville, avant de se faire arrêter par deux gardes protégeant la porte d'entrée.

- Halte! aboya le garde de gauche. Identifiez-vous!

- Je me prénomme Aladdin, marmonna le jeune homme s'interrogeant sur cet accueil peu chaleureux. Fils de Quasim. Je viens de la ville d'Agrabah.

- Cela représente un long chemin, déclara le garde de droite en rabaissant doucement sa lance pointée jusqu'alors sur Aladdin. Etranger, pour entrer dans cette merveilleuse cité, une énigme vous devrez élucider.

Voilà une chose dont sa mère ne lui avait jamais parlé, pensa Aladdin. Il n'avait jamais ouï d'histoires où il fallait résoudre une devinette afin de pouvoir pénétrer dans l'enceinte rassurante de cette grande métropole. Cependant, il avait confiance en ses capacités de raisonnement et ce fût d'une voix sans une once d'hésitation qu'il demanda aux gardes de lui faire deviner la réponse.

- J'ai peu de force mais beaucoup de pouvoirs. Je garde les taudis comme les palais. Mais si mon maître part, il lui faut s'assurer qu'il m'emmène avec lui. (2)

Le jeune homme écouta religieusement la devinette avant de s'asseoir par terre et de commencer à réfléchir. Dans l'ensemble, l'énigme était assez facile. Il s'agissait de quelque chose permettant de fermer des endroits, quelque chose qu'on pouvait transporter. Il chercha pendant quelques minutes avant que la réponse ne lui apparaisse comme une évidence.

- Une clef, répondit-il fièrement en se relevant.

- Bienvenue à Silvola (3), sourirent les deux gardes avant d'ouvrir les portes de la ville.

Aladdin reste ébahi pendant un instant avant d'entrer dans la cité d'un pas conquérant. Il était certain que le roi dont lui parlait sa mère accepterait de le recevoir et l'aiderait. Sans son aide, il ne parviendrait pas très longtemps à survivre.

La métropole semblait encore plus titanesque vue de l'intérieur. Devant le jeune homme s'étendait des dédales de ruelles grouillant de monde. Des commerçants apostrophaient d'une voix douceâtre les passants afin de les inciter à acheter leurs marchandises alors qu'Aladdin tentait de se frayer un passage parmi les badauds.

Cette ville était bien loin des descriptions faramineuses dont il avait été abreuvé durant son enfance. Alors que dans les histoires, les sols étaient pavés d'or, ici seule de la terre battue s'y trouvait. Les rues suintaient la pauvreté et la misère et il croisait des mendiants un peu partout, tentant de gagner quelques misérables pièces.

La fastueuse cité d'autrefois n'était plus qu'un pâle souvenir, remplacé par des avenues étroites, des voleurs à chaque coin de rues, des personnes mourant sans que personne ne les aide. Il ne comprenait pas comment le roi de ce royaume qui était la bonté incarnée avait pu laisser tomber ses sujets. Il ne s'agissait sans doute que d'une erreur. Il lui suffisait de réussir à lui parler et il était sûr que tout s'arrangerait.

- Attention, s'écria une voix féminine en le bousculant violemment

Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'eut pas le réflexe de s'écarter et s'écrasa violemment sur le sol boueux, la tête la première. Il perdit ses esprits et ne les retrouva qu'en sentant qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule.

- Je suis navrée, vous allez bien? s'enquit la personne l'ayant heurté.

Il se retourna et se releva péniblement avant de croiser le regard de la femme. Et alors le temps sembla s'arrêter alors qu'il se noyait dans des yeux semblant contenir les mystères de l'univers. Son regard la dévisagea, la faisant rougir. Ils restèrent un moment à se contempler en silence avant que des cris de rage ne retentissent:

- Trouvez cette trainée et amenez-la moi!

La jeune femme sursauta farouchement alors que la peur s'installait dans ses yeux. Elle s'empressa de remettre son voile en place, se dissimulant davantage derrière lui avant de lui implorer d'une voix inquiète:

- Je vous en prie, ne leurs dites pas que vous m'avez vue.

- J'ai aucune idée de qui vous êtes, mademoiselle, répliqua le jeune homme encore sous le choc. Comment voulez-vous que je les renseigne.

- Merci milles fois, le remercia la femme avant d'enlever rapidement un de ses nombreux bracelets cliquetants et de le déposer dans sa paume. Tenez, prenez-le et achetez-vous quelque chose à manger avec.

Avant qu'il ne pût s'enquérir de son nom, elle avait déjà prit la fuite, laissant derrière elle une odeur parfumée qui contrastait avec la puanteur de l'endroit. Quelques secondes plus tard, une escouade de gardes pénétraient dans la rue et l'apostrophait durement :

- Hey toi! Tu n'aurais pas croisé la reine Jasmine?

- La reine? demanda Aladdin en essayant de comprendre. Qui est la reine?

- Encore un étranger, soupira un soldat. La reine Jasmine est montée sur le trône quelques années auparavant, après la mort de son père, et elle est…

- Je l'ai repérée, s'écria alors une voix lointaine. Venez vite!

Les soldats se mirent aussitôt à courir en direction de l'appel, laissant un Aladdin médusé seul dans la ruelle. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sa mère lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'il restait de nombreuses années au roi avant de laisser la direction de la ville à sa fille, Jasmine. Il semblerait décidément que les choses aient énormément changé.

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas pourquoi la reine voudrait s'enfuir en dehors de son magnifique palais, elle devait sans doute avoir tout ce qu'elle désirait, de plus, elle était mariée. Alors pourquoi quitter son château et se mêler aux misérables personnes qui peuplaient cette ville? Il se demandait également à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler. Était-elle dotée d'une grande beauté ou ressemblait-elle à une simple paysanne? Tant de questions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais la réponse.

En voyant que le soleil avait pratiquement disparu derrière les remparts de la ville, Aladdin décida de se mettre en route et d'essayer de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Mais alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'une rue, une silhouette se matérialisa devant lui, le faisant sursauter. Une personne à qui il devait encore une faveur : Rumplestiltskin.

* * *

_- Non, tu ne m'as pas menti._

Les paroles flottèrent dans le bureau d'Emma alors que le capitaine Hook n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle admettait enfin son erreur. Au fond de ses yeux bleus, Emma crût apercevoir une lueur reconnaissante et son cœur ne put s'empêcher de se serrer en pensant que les choses auraient pu se passer différemment si elle ne l'avait pas lâchement abandonné. Mais elle avait eu peur, peur de ce pirate qui arrivait à lire en elle aussi facilement que dans un livre, peur de baisser sa garde et d'accorder sa confiance à un pirate. Il était bien connu que ces derniers ne possédaient aucun honneur, étaient des rustres et se laissaient rapidement de ce qu'ils avaient autrefois ardemment désirer.

- Emma!

Le cri de joie la coupa de ses pensées alors que son fils se précipitait dans ses bras. Incrédule, elle termina par lui rendre son étreinte, trouvant un peu de bonheur dans ce moment devenu si rare depuis New-York. Elle termina finalement par le lâcher avant de le questionner :

- Henri? Tu as terminé tes recherches pour l'école?

- En fait, l'interrompit une autre voix. Il était venu me rendre visite.

A ce moment, Emma pensa que décidemment, elle ne parviendrait pas à travailler correctement. Les dieux avaient décidé de la punir pour une étrange raison en envoyant la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de croiser dans son bureau, rendant une confrontation inévitable.

- Neal? s'enquit-elle d'un ton agacé. Que fais-tu ici?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, il y a quelques secondes, Henri est venu me trouver… après avoir terminé ses recherches pour l'école. Nous sommes allé boire un chocolat chaud chez Granny et je lui ai proposé de le ramener.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors qu'Emma tentait de ne pas rougir comme une adolescente devant le père de son enfant. Neal se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, se tortillant sur place et tentant de ne pas la regarder. Son regard dévia alors sur Killian qui se tenait à quelques pas d'Emma et le foudroyait de ses yeux bleus rempli de colère.

- Toi! s'exclama le fils de Gold, brusquement. Emma, que fais ce pirate ici? Il est dangereux et il a blessé mon père.

- Baelfire, soupira Hook en interrompant la blonde qui s'apprêtait à protester. Tu n'as absolument pas changé: toujours aussi impulsif.

Le capitaine Hook semblait observer la scène d'un air détaché alors qu'en réalité, il tentait de comprendre les pensées agitant la sauveuse. En effet, cette dernière semblait mal à l'aise et extrêmement nerveuse. Au lieu de croiser le regard de Baelfire, elle fixait chaque objet de la pièce. Ces deux là se connaissaient, pas comme de simples amis, mais comme des personnes ayant partagé quelque chose ensembles. Killian Jones avait croisé de nombreuses fois le regret qui emplissait le regard d'une femme quand cette dernière réalisait son erreur de s'être donnée à lui. Au fond des yeux du fils de Rumplestiltskin brûlait la douloureuse lueur du regret quand il regardait la belle blonde. Et pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, celui lui fit étrangement mal au cœur d'apercevoir la même lueur au fond des yeux d'Emma.

- Neal, soupira la blonde. Je refuse que vous vous disputiez dans mon bureau, j'ai assez de problèmes comme ça sans devoir en plus gérer des disputes de gamins. Et… attendez une seconde! Comment vous connaissez-vous?

- Emma, cela ne te concerne pas, répliqua immédiatement Neal, empêchant Hook de dévoiler son histoire à la sauveuse de Storybrooke.

- Papa, protesta vivement Henry, toujours avide d'entendre de nouvelles histoires. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler? Il n'y a rien à ce propos dans mon livre.

- Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée, ce n'est pas un conte de fées.

- Je te raconterai cette histoire, le coupa Hook, ravi de pouvoir s'opposer à cet homme. Elle est passionnante et fourmille de petits détails intéressants.

Henry se tourna vers lui, lui adressant un sourire ravi. Killian Jones le comprenait parfaitement. Enfant, il avait passé de longues heures assis au coin d'un feu à écouter des histoires contées par des marins. Elles vantaient la vie de pirate et les longues soirées en mer à chanter des chansons paillardes. Il avait été passionné dès le début par cette existence si parfaite, décrite avec précision par des matelots enthousiastes. Les récits de ces aventures l'avaient poussé à prendre la mer dès qu'il en avait eu l'âge, et il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

- Neal, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler, intervient précipitamment Emma. A propos d'August. Il a été transformé en petit garçon, mais avant cela, il a essayé de nous prévenir à propos de la personne qui lui avait fait du mal, il s'agit d'une femme. Tamara est arrivée en ville le même jour. Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec cela?

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, répondit le fils de Rumplestiltskin. Tamara ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Elle ignore tout de la magie. Tu deviens totalement parano et tu laisses tes sentiments personnels influencer sur ton jugement.

- Mes sentiments personnels! s'exclama Emma d'un air rageur. C'est toi qui vient de me dire de me méfier de Hook, alors tu es mal placé pour parler.

Henry baissa la tête; il détestait prodigieusement quand ses parents se disputaient, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent depuis la transformation de Pinocchio. Il avait toujours cru que ses parents termineraient par ressortir ensembles, comme dans les contes de fées. Mais à présent, il commençait à avoir des doutes, même si son esprit borné refusait encore de l'admettre.

- Nous devrions y aller, Henry, répliqua Neal, visiblement peu ravi de l'intervention du pirate. Je te ramène à la maison?

- D'accord, soupira le petit garçon en s'approchant de lui.

Neal lui passa un bras rassurant autour de ses épaules avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Au dernier moment, il buta contre une énorme pile de cartons qui s'écrasèrent lamentablement sur le sol, déversant leur contenu varié.

Alors que le fils de Rumplestiltskin s'excusait platement, Emma cessa de l'écouter et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines en observant les objets éparpillés. Car au milieu des affaires diverses se trouvait un vieil objet, qui la rattachait avec un passé qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. La veste de Graham gisait au milieu de la pile d'objets.

Eprouvée par le torrent d'émotions qui s'abattaient sur elle, elle sentit ses larmes lui perler aux coins des yeux. Elle chassa d'un mouvement de tête, qui se voulait nonchalant, les terribles sentiments qui tentaient de s'emparer d'elle et les dissimula habillement derrière un masque de colère froide.

- Je suis navré, tenta de s'excuser son ex.

- Tu peux l'être, Neal, cracha Emma d'une voix dénuée de chaleur. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, je vais m'occuper de tout ranger.

Son fils la regarda avec attention; visiblement, il ne se souvenait plus de ce vêtement pourtant si caractéristique de Graham. Était-ce donc comme cela que cela fonctionnait? Maintenant que tout le monde avait retrouvé la mémoire, il n'y avait plus personne pour se souvenir de ceux qui les avaient quittés avant l'heure, plus personne pour avoir une petite pensée pour eux? Même son fils qu'elle trouvait particulièrement intelligent semblait avoir oublié à qui avait autrefois appartenu cette veste.

- Je vais t'aider à ramasser, protesta Neal, inconscient de l'ouragan qui s'annonçait. Gamin, va m'attendre dans la voiture.

Le capitaine Hook observa le gamin alors que ce dernier quittait la pièce d'un pas boudeur. Certains traits de son visage lui rappelait la figure enfantine de Baelfire. Il refoula les souvenirs heureux qu'il gardait de cet enfant et se reconnecta à la réalité s'offrant à lui. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, pensa-t-il en regardant la posture d'Emma, clairement défensive. Il reconnaissait sans aucune peine l'expression qu'avait brièvement affiché la femme blonde, avant de croire qu'elle réussirait à la dissimuler derrière un masque de colère. Une expression qui avait autrefois prit place dans ses yeux avant qu'il n'apprenne comme elle à la cacher soigneusement : le chagrin.

Quel qu'en soit la cause, Emma Swan l'avait sans aucun doute enfouit au fond d'elle, tentant en vain de l'oublier. Elle croyait certainement être douée pour dissimuler ses émotions, mais il arrivait sans peine à lire en elle, comme si elle était un livre passionnant l'invitant à se plonger dans ses épaisses pages. Cette femme l'attirait à un point inimaginable, elle allait le tuer.

- Neal, tu m'as menti durant des mois sur ton identité et tes origines. Tu m'as abandonnée et trahi sans que cela ne te pose problème, uniquement parce que tu craignais que Rumplestiltskin me cherche et termine par découvrir son fils qui le fuyait! Tu n'es pas mieux que ton père, tu n'es qu'un lâche. Alors fous-le camp de mon bureau!

L'air sembla brusquement manquer dans ses poumons alors que le capitaine Hook entendait les paroles d'Emma. La vérité lui sauta à la figure, lui permettant d'assembler les dernières pièces du puzzle. L'ex d'Emma n'était autre que Baelfire, le garçon dont lequel il s'était retrouvé des décennies auparavant. Celui qui l'avait accusé d'avoir brisé sa famille, celui pour lequel il avait été prêt à changer mais qui l'avait purement et simplement rejeté. Une foulée d'anciens démons s'agitèrent en lui alors qu'il tentait de garder un air impassible.

- Papa! rompit le petit garçon qui était revenu dans la pièce. Comme tu ne venais pas, je suis revenu. Tout va bien?

Le monde de Killian Jones se brisa sous ses yeux ébahis alors qu'il cherchait en vain une autre issue aux paroles prononcées. Neal n'étais pas seulement l'ex d'Emma et probablement la seule personne à laquelle elle ait accordé sa confiance, c'était également le père de Henry. Il ne pouvait y croire. Des souvenirs qu'il espérait disparus à jamais ressurgir soudain et se moquèrent de lui. Il s'était attaché plus de deux siècles auparavant à ce garçon plein de vie qui avait amené une lumière dans l'obscurité de son cœur, il avait éprouvé un instinct paternel pour Baelfire. Cependant ce dernier l'avait rejeté, brisant son rêve de famille heureuse. Rumplestiltskin avait été le détonateur de sa noirceur, néanmoins, Bae avait été celui qui avait appuyé dessus.

- Henry, soupira Neal en jetant un regard inquiet au capitaine qui regardait son fils d'un air songeur. Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, tout le monde n'est pas encore au courant.

Le petit garçon afficha une moue boudeuse avant de tirer son père vers la sortie sous le regard soulagé d'Emma et celui penseur de Hook. Au fond de lui, des pensées s'agitaient alors qu'il tournait finalement la tête vers la blonde qui avait tendance à disperser les ténèbres qui l'habitaient par sa simple présence.

- Bae est Neal, le père de Henry? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Oui, soupira Emma d'un air las.

- Il est celui qui t'a brisé le cœur, n'est-ce pas? Celui pour lequel tu ne fais plus confiance à personne?

- Si ce n'avait pas été lui, un autre aurait fait la même chose. Nous sommes obligé de construire des murs entre nous et les autres personnes, parce que sinon, quand ils te quittent, tu souffres trop.

- Mais une vie sans personne qui ne te connait réellement, une vie sans personne à qui tu tiens et à qui tu pourrais confier ta vie, vaut-elle la peine d'être vécue? s'enquit Killian en se dirigeant vers la sortie. La réponse est non, et je le sais mieux que personne.

Il s'arrêta un instant devant la pile d'objets avant d'en sortir une veste noire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il prenait ce vêtement exactement, il savait uniquement que le regard d'Emma s'était rivé à celui-là dès que Baelfire avait franchi la porte. Il fit demi-tour et tendit la veste à Emma. Cette dernière agrippa l'objet comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il s'approcha doucement d'Emma et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, d'un geste presque paternel avant de gagner la sortie. Il hésita un instant avant de se retourner et de lui avouer:

- Le mur que tu t'es construit autour de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est encore là après toutes ces années. Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il t'évite peut-être certaines souffrances, cependant, il fait également barrière à l'amour et aux sentiments. Réfléchis à cela, Swan, ou tu risques de passer à côté de choses magnifiques.

* * *

On passe doucement aux choses sérieuses avec un Hook qui réfléchit et qui comprend très bien Emma. Un Neal ne servant à rien, mise à part à renverser des cartons, et une Emma très sensible qui se pose des questions. Oui, un mariage est au programme. :D Et on entendra encore parler de Graham et d'August, je trouve que la série ne montre pas assez les sentiments d'Emma après la mort/changement en petit garçon de ces personnages

(1) On part du principe que Kathryn est séparée de David (même si ils n'ont pas divorcé officiellement) et qu'elle a reprit son nom de jeune fille : Pactole. Pactole est une petite rivière dont parle la légende du roi Midas (il existe différentes versions de cette histoire) Quant à Jim Dord, son nom de famille vient tout simplement "d'or" pour rappeler qu'il a été changé en or.

(2) Il s'agit d'une énigme trouvée sur internet appartenant à un jeu vidéo (si mes souvenirs sont exacts)

(3) Pour les besoins de mon histoire, Agrabah est la ville où est né Aladdin. Il me fallait donc inventer un nom de ville (chose plutôt compliquée)

Merci encore pour vos avis, cela compte énormément pour moi de voir que des gens apprécient mon histoire et prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire. Je vous aime :D

**Megan Wells**


End file.
